


I don’t look away

by KusanoSaku



Series: Time's Gift [1]
Category: Roswell (TV 1999), Roswell High - Melinda Metz, Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Badass Isobel, Clones, Doctor Michael, Doula Isobel, Half-Alien/Half-Human Characters, Intersex Michael Guerin, M/M, Michael Max and Isobel Siblings of the Heart, Michael is Zan, Mostly Roswell NM, Pansexual Alex Manes, Past Lives, Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Rosa doesn't have an official accident, Rosa officially disappeared, Surprise Alien Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: In high school, Michael and Alex had a secret relationship that ended abruptly after Alex’s father discovered it and threatened Michael. Alex skips graduation, goes to the Air Force Academy and then gets a commission where he serves until he is injured. Meanwhile, an intersex Michael discovers he is pregnant and despite his fears, decides to try carrying the baby to term. This is their journey back to each other.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, implied pairings - Relationship
Series: Time's Gift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635580
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a series. Happy belated V-day malex fans. Hope you like my first attempt at this fandom...

Prologue

Michael Guerin should have known better; it might be 2008 and it looked like marriage for all would pass in the Supreme Court but he just had to fall in love with the socially the worst person.

That is until they both stumbled into the same secret place.

* Flashback *

_“You!” his fellow high school freshman Alex Manes blurted out._

_“What are you doing here?” Michael mumbled._

_They were both beaten messes…_

_There was a hidden pool nearby, they both painfully stripped before stepping into the pool._

_Michael winced, just looking at Alex like this. It hurt something inside him…_

_Alex knew that Michael’s life in the foster or group home of the week was bad. He hated that notice, that he cared. Michael had clearly gotten used to being treated as unlovable and disgusting. Unlike Max and Isobel, people saw Michael and they just turned away, always had. Looking at familiar bruises, Alex couldn’t turn away. Before he could stop himself, Alex was washing where Michael couldn’t reach._

_Michael was rarely touched kindly, only Isobel and Max treated him as having worth. He shivered beneath Alex’s hands, shame-faced that his body was reacting to the touch. Isobel was the only person who knew he liked guys and Alex Manes in particular._

_Alex didn’t feel like Michael was a threat, he felt safe here in this isolated and almost invisible place._

_Once they were clean, Michael found himself hyper-aware of his erection and worse._

_Alex stiffened, “I may be the Sergeant’s son, but I won’t hurt you. If you are embarrassed about being hard, we’re teenage boys. It comes with puberty and we get hard if the wind blows.”_

_Michael swallowed, “I know, but I am not like other boys…”_

_Alex shrugged, “That doesn’t bother me, I have thought you were cute for years.”_

_Michael blushed, “Really?” then he scowled, “you are making fun of me.”_

_Alex flinched, “I know that my best friend can be a dick and my father is like a drill sergeant. But I am a decent guy, we both came here for a reason. I am surprised we haven’t met here before. It seems we both escape here…”_

_Michael mumbled, “I feel safe here… no group homes or beatings by drunks who only take me in for money.”_

_Alex nodded, “Things have gotten worse since mom got cancer, she probably won’t make it to my graduation. The chemo, I don’t think it’s doing more than killing her painfully.”_

_Michael squeezed his hand and then dropped it, “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have…”_

_Alex threaded their fingers together, “It felt nice…”_

_They stood there holding hands until Alex started to shiver._

_Michael pulled away, “I'll start a fire…”_

_Alex slowly followed, drying with a towel he brought and pulling on clean clothes._

_They both warmed up and then their stomachs growled._

_Michael stood, “I didn’t have any food to take. I will have to go hunting.”_

_Alex blinked and then grinned “You hunt? Awesome, I was sure whether I was going to fun or fish so I brought both. Well, I have a hidden tackle box and I have fresh worms to go with my bow and rod. I can fish if you want the bow…”_

_Michael waved his hand in dismissal of the bow, “I have my own way of hunting, I will come back. Why don’t you try to fish, and we can share?”_

_Alex was surprised but didn’t want to jeopardize their tentative peace, “Sounds like a deal, I will be on that rock or here at the fire when you get back.”_

_Michael nodded and disappeared into the trees, waiting until he heard the faint sound of the lure hitting the water. He might not have Isobel's mindwrap, but he could pull and shove objects as well as people. He learned how to start fires safely from his brother, not legal brother, but that was how he and Max felt about each other. Max had been a boy scout, his parents paid for him to join. It was a tradition for them to go camping for their birthday. Well, to be fair it was the anniversary of when they were discovered, but that was semantics._

_Michael heard and sensed a rabbit, using a small amount of power he used his telekinesis. The rabbit landed in his hand and Michael whispered an apology before snapping its neck. He did the same for another rabbit and then slowly, nervously headed back._

_Alex was still sitting on the rock and humming, but he clearly had at least one fish already._

_Michael cheated and located a fish, it landed right on the bank where he snatched it up. Grinning, “My win.”_

_Alex turned, startled, “What?”_

_Michael lifted his trophies, “Two rabbits and a fish, I only see one fish for you.”_

_Alex gasped, “Wow, that’s luck. I'll reel in and join you.”_

_Michael set his catch aside to build a frame to cook on._

_Alex offered a scissor and a spare roll of fishing line to tie up the rabbits to cook._

_Michael blushed, accepting the items before silently returning to the rabbits. He had pulled out a knife that Max gave him and began skinning the rabbits to cook._

_They both had canteens of freshwater and took sips while Alex surprisingly dealt with the second rabbit, then they each prepped a fish_

_“This is going to be amazing; we might even have enough for breakfast.” Alex grinned._

_Michael shrugged but said nothing._

_They sat in silence, moving only to turn the rabbit, and listened to nature as the first rabbit cooked._

_When it was all crispy, Michael pulled it off the cooking frame and began to cut it on a tin plate he brought. He found Alex had already put the second on the fire and had a plate of his own. Michael held out a hand, “We’re both hungry,”_

_Alex offered to wait in a clumsy attempt to wave him off, but Michael was stubborn. His hand was outstretched and his eyes stormy._

_Alex smirked as their fingers brushed when he put the plate on Michael’s hand, “You are very intriguing, Michael Guerin.”_

_“You’re an idiot, Alex Manes.” He retorted in a stammering voice as he yanked his hand from Alex._

_Alex's expression seemed thoughtful as he accepted the plate and winced at the first attempt to touch the rabbit, “Ouch, how can you touch it?”_

_Michael blushed, mumbling, “I don’t burn easily…”_

_They drifted into silence again as they ate, stopping only to split the second rabbit._

_It was late and they were tired when they finished eating._

_They silently went to fetch more wood for their fire before setting up sleeping bags beside the fire._

_Michael was surprised at how close Alex’s sleeping bag was to his own._

_Alex leaned over to brush his lips over Michael’s, “Sweet dreams, my friend.”_

_Michael buried himself in his sleeping bag, he didn’t understand Alex Manes…_

* End of Flashback

Michael met Alex at his secret place often, they hunted and fished for food when they could, or Alex brought real food.

Alex had become more physically affectionate, Michael was still uneasy about the kisses and hugs he was greeted with.

Michael had noticed that Alex watched him a lot at school and when he didn’t have Kyle in their class, Alex had taken to being his seatmate and choosing him if they needed partners.

When asked, Alex always said that he was smart and funny, making working with him easy. Alex always found an excuse to lean into his personal space and found convenient reasons to touch him.

Yet, Michael was shocked when during a museum field trip, Alex pulled him into a dark corner and kissed him. It was not a friendly kiss, but the sort he saw on TV and Izzy was always dreamy about. Michael froze at first and then, kissed back. He was disappointed when it ended and angry, he pushed Alex away, hissing, “What are you doing?”

Alex blinked, “I am sorry, you were so intent and I found it sexy. I had to kiss you…”

They heard their names called and Alex grabbed his wrist, dragging him along, “Damn, by the way, since Kyle couldn’t come, we’re roomies.”

Michael paled, shit…

XoooooooX

Michael was panicking, he had slept next to Alex beside a fire, but these were beds. Real beds and there was a shower…

They ate dinner together Michael being dragged to sit with Alex, Maria and her friend Liz. Liz was Max's crush, but he was over with Isobel, and they were giving him odd looks. It would be nice if Max would stop mooning and actually ask her out. Unfortunately, she was dating Alex’s bully of a best friend, the sheriff’s son, Kyle…

Either way, he was so tempted to run. He suspected that Isobel and Max were roommates, they were twins after all. He wished he could just slip away, but he knew they would let him stay.

Eventually, Alec yawned, “Come on, I am tired. Let’s head to bed. It's late… “

Michael nodded, drearily. “Fine.”

They made their way up to their assigned room.

Alex smirked as he unlocked their door and magnanimous opened the door, “After you, my friend...”

Michael slipped past, hugging the wall and his bag.

Alex pouted, “Is rooming with me so bad? After all the nights we slept beside one another, you are uncomfortable with me?”

Michael was grateful that Alex waited until the door was closed before asking, “That was different, we were alone two of us, both hiding from our own version of hell. Now, we’re in plain sight, you can’t just bring that secret version of ourselves out in the open. Kyle loathes me...

Alex shrugged, "Our dads were friends and we've known each other all our lives. But, the older we get… the further apart we grow. I don’t know,”

“We can’t be friends, you know that! Your father only approves of children with legitimate parents. He doesn’t even like Max and Izzy, they are the kindest,”

Alex sighed, sprawling in the desk chair, “Max I agree, wouldn’t harm a fly. But Isobel, she has this untouchable ice princess aura. That’s how people see her, it doesn’t matter what she is like in private, all they see is her public persona. People assume I am just like my father or my brothers. You assumed I was a jerk like Kyle can be, but we’re not so different, you and I…”

Isobel had changed after the assault the summer before they started high school. She had become colder, clinging only to himself and Max.

Michael snorted, “You have no idea, I was born different. I was found at the age of seven naked and mute wandering on a desert road. Izzy and Max, they were chosen by the first family that saw them. But despite their pleas, the Evans didn’t want me. They barely tolerate me, one family discovered I was different and believed I was cursed, I was bound for days, given no food and forced to drink only holy water. They, I don’t even know how they discovered it, but it was worse than I ever told Max or Izzy. From then on, no semi-decent family was picked for me, just the ones who didn’t care and barely fed me. Do you know why I even try in school? If my family won’t come back for me, then I am gone. Max and Izzy can always visit me…”

Alex remembered Michael being forced to stay after school when they were younger because of his papers, they were deemed too good for a foster kid. Everyone assumed that Isobel and Max did his homework…

Alex decided a true show of trust was needed, “My father hates me because he thinks I am weak, he disapproves of my interests in music and poetry. He believes that to be a Manes is to be a real man, with Valentis as a very distant second. He handpicked our friends growing up, he didn’t approve of you or the Evans’ because even with his connections, he couldn’t figure out where you came from. Mom thinks that you three were kidnapped and abused, which is why you have issues interacting with people in secure nuclear families. But she always saw the best in my father, he spent much of their marriage deployed. I suppose it is easier to love someone when they are far away… but I don’t want to be far from you. I can hardly control myself around you, your differences that frightened others is seducing me. You only have to be yourself and I want you…”

Michael sank to the floor, shaking, “You can’t mean that…”

Alex moved to sit beside him and pulled him into a second soul-shattering kiss.

They kissed fiercely, Michael had been ashamed of his attention to Alex, while Max waxed poetically about Liz whom he had practically never spoken to. Isobel had turned quiet and somber after Liz's sister Rosa took down Isobel's rival in a very public way after Maria, Liz's best friend was humiliated publicly.

Michael shivered his fingers twisting in Alex’s shirt, the other couldn’t really want him… he was nothing… he had nothing…

Alex tickled him, “Stop mentally insulting yourself, I hate seeing you be your own worst enemy.”

Michael still didn’t understand, why Alex of all people would want something to do with him. Before he realized what happened, he was gathered into Alex’s arms, pulled half into the other teen's lap and kissed.

Alex's heart sang every time he held, touched or kissed Michael. He was enchanted by the feeling and wanted to chase it the way some chased their next high.

They sat there kissing until Alex fisted Michael’s shirt and then the other shoved hard.

Michael cringed, “You can’t want me… I am not like you. I am not like anyone…”

Michael had always been hyper-conscious of his alienness; his differences both physically, mentally and intellectually had always made him feel isolated.

Alex moved back to Michael’s side, “I know you’re afraid, it’s practically legal to marry. Do you need me to be that brazen? I would torpedo my friendship with Kyle for you.”

“And your future career, you can’t be openly gay and serve in the military.” Michael scoffed, trying not to be affected by Alex’s stubbornness. He might not have a fully male body, but that was how he was perceived and appearance was everything.

“Just because every Manes since the Flood has been a soldier doesn’t mean anything, there are other ways to serve one’s country. Peace Corps and the like are perfectly acceptable alternatives to me.” Alex shrugged, “I don’t want a life without you…”

Michael tried not to show how deeply Alex’s words touched him, “You promise not to run screaming?”

Alex kissed him again, whispering against his lips, “I swear on my mother’s soul…”

Michael knew how deeply Alex cared for his mother and sighed, “You have to promise never to tell…”

Alex kissed, “On my honor…”

Michael began undressing with trembling hands, dropping his clothes to the floor.

Alex was in awe as each bit of Michael’s body was revealed, they had scars but Alex saw them as victories, those who sought to hurt his sensitive genius, hadn’t managed to destroy him.

Michael had been naked and bathed near Alex before, even had felt the other’s hands on his back. He swallowed, “I…” he wanted to run, but Alex also made him feel safe…

Alex pulled Michael into his arms, kissing him deeply as he caressed those scars.

Michael shivered, Alex was gentle and as each scar was touched, he felt stronger.

“They shouldn’t have hurt you… why would anyone want to hurt you?” words to this effect were whispered against Michael’s skin. It had been almost two years since they met in their secret place that first night in freshman year. Alex hadn’t openly admitted to being as close friends as they were, but he hadn’t exactly hidden it either.

Michael was chasing a feeling with Alex and didn’t realize when he started rutting against the other’s lap.

Alex was half shocked, half enthralled when Michael began riding his thigh, something was different about Michael. Not in a bad way, but it felt like this was meant. He slowly moved his hands to Michael’s hips, “May I touch you?”

Michael moaned he wanted that… a hunger was growing inside him. This half-scared him and half intrigued, it might doom him, Alex’s father was Air Force. The same Air Force that he knew covered up the Roswell Crash. Alex’s touch was something he couldn’t… wouldn’t deny himself. He whimpered in need, “Please…”

Alex trailed his finger over Michael’s thigh to cup his cock. It was smaller than his own. But Alex thought it suited his crush.

Michael stiffened as Alex’s hand wrapped around his dick. He didn’t have the strength to run, he wanted this more than he wanted parents.

Slowly, Alex began stroking Michael’s cock, he was awed that the shy, abused boy would allow him to touch him. He worried that Michael had been molested in the past… but he wanted to prove that he was different.

Michael was inwardly panicking as Alex’s touch continued to increase his hunger, he didn’t understand his body. It wasn’t normal, he felt more alien and less human than Max and Izzy who had been raised in a typical family. He had made the mistake of asking in biology if people ever had mixed genitalia. He was taunted about mythological hermaphrodites and informed that such persons did exist but were infertile and usually were surgically corrected to whichever sex was more apparent. Luckily, for Michael, such a surgery wasn’t approved for a foster kid and after the exorcise attempt, Isobel used her powers on his foster families to ensure that they didn’t attempt such a thing as well as prevent them from being sexually abusive she caught one once and of course, he went straight to Sherriff Valenti, Jimmy Valenti to confess. It was the first time she really used her powers. She was the one who caught his then foster father attempting to molest him.

Alex was surprised, but not horrified when his fingers brushed below Michael’s cock. In that moment, he finally understood Michael’s questions about hermaphrodites and his comments about not being like most guys. Alex had been raised to believe that being gay wasn’t just a sin, it was criminal and unbecoming of a Manes. His mother had a different view, that love should be cherished. He had been drawn to Michael for a long time, his fingers caressed and delved into Michael’s wetness.

Michael couldn’t believe it when Alex failed to freak out that he possessed what was scientifically known as a vagina. He didn’t dare have his body properly examined for fear his alienness would be discovered, but it felt good when Alex’s fingers touched him inside.

Alex chose to carry Michael into their shared bathroom, pausing to set the naked teen on the counter where Michael could see him. He kissed him lightly, “I am going to take care of you…”

Michael was half afraid of what Alex meant, but his fears were unfounded when Alex just returned with toiletries.

Alex set his shampoo, conditioner and body wash in the shower and set out two towels. Then he returned to Michael, lifting him up and carrying him over to the shower, which was still warming up.

They kissed with Michael’s cock dribbling on Alex’s chest and his pussy felt pressed to Alex’s body. When the water was warm enough, Alex stepped in with him.

Alex pressed Michael against the wall, with the slightly smaller teen clinging to him in a very sexy way. He covered his hands with body wash and began exploring as well as washing Michael. His crush was precious and he planned to ensure that Michael soon accepted his earnest feelings.

Michael was slowly coming to love the feel of Alex’s hands on his body. It wasn’t just his body that Alex washed, he shivered as his hair was washed as well. Alex was very thorough in his touch and cleaning him. All the while kissing him and calling him gorgeous, sexy and perfect. All words that Michael didn’t recognize as applying to himself.

Alex washed every part of Michael with reverence and adoration, he had been certain he was gay until he realized Michael was intersex. Now, he didn’t know how to explain his sexual orientation and at the moment, didn’t much care. All that mattered was the shy, abused teen he was certain that he was falling in love with. Alex gave Michael permission to touch him and was delighted when Michael began washing him with shaking hands. Alex handled his own hair so they could leave the shower together.

Michael was soon bundled into a towel and dried off. He found himself carried to bed and Alex was on top of him. He was nervous rather than terrified…

Alex lay with Michael, returning to kisses and caressing to relax the other boy, before he reached between Michael’s legs again.

Michael moaned into their kiss as Alex began fingering him again, he felt himself get more wet and more precum dribbled from his cock.

Alex began kissing his way down Michael’s body, pausing to nip and suck on Michael’s nipples, before licking and sucking on that lovely cock. The soft gasps and whimpers of pleasure was like music. When Michael came, it was a surprise and a sense of smugness filled him.

Michael lay with his eyes closed, Alex’s tongue still licking his cock and those fingers still inside him.

Alex licked his lover’s cock clean, soon he was licking and kissing the velvet and silk below Michael’s cock.

Michael had to bite his fist to keep his moans from being overheard. He had overheard guys talking about eating a girl out and also girls discussing how it felt. He didn’t expect to enjoy it any more than he expected to give such an experience… but it felt good. He didn’t understand, “Why me? I am a nobody…”

Alex nipped his thigh in retaliation, “You are not a nobody, you’re my somebody.”

It might have been a terrible retort, but Alex didn’t really care.

Alex didn’t ask Michael to touch him, he seemed content to just kiss and cuddle after that.

He just held onto Michael, holding him close.

XoooooooX

Michael found himself in their secret place more often, Alex’s kisses there were all deep, hunger-inducing and made him weak-kneed.

Alex made love to Michael with his hands and his mouth but didn’t want to move too quickly. But god help him, he wanted nothing more than to fully join their bodies.

He had supplies, lube and condoms to be exact. He really didn’t feel like testing the accepted view that intersex persons were infertile. Safe sex was a good habit to have, even for virgins.

Alex zipped their sleeping bags together, he loved being close to Michael like this. They slid naked into the sleeping bags after stripping and building a fire. Outside, here, Alex wanted to hear his lover’s moans of pleasure. He kissed Michael hungrily, murmuring how sexy he was, how much he loved touching them. It took some time before Alex whispered, “Micah,” a private nickname for him, “May I make love to you?”

Michael was always struck dumb when Alex called him ‘Micah', made love to? Make love??? Alex wanted to put his cock inside him? Michael groaned at the idea, Alex’s fingers felt so good and so did his mouth, he wanted it but Alex was so much bigger than he was.

Michael was panicking, so Alex kissed him, “Breathe babe, I don’t intend to rush you. We can wait…”

Michael was awed, Alex wasn’t pressuring him and he gave in, he whispered shakily. “I would like to try… just don’t move too fast…”

Alex kissed him eagerly as he began stroking and fingering Michael to prepare him. Gods, he wanted this so bad.

It was all too soon and not soon enough when Alex painfully pulled on a condom and coated it with lube. regardless of what they were told about hermaphrodites, safe sex even for virgins was of course drilled into them. They both groaned as Alex slowly pressed into Michael’s body. The embrace of that warm silk was beyond heavenly. They just held one another as they processed that they were physically joined.

Michael had never felt this level of connection with another person and it was… awe-inspiring. Even his connection to Izzy and Max didn’t feel like this…

Alex kissed Michael hard, insistently, but his body trembled with need, begging, “Does it feel good to you? I want this to be so good for you, Micah…”

Michael gasped, “Please… move…”

Alex’s hips withdrew slowly, but he couldn’t bear to leave that warm silk entirely. Michael clutched him tightly both there and with his limbs, Alex pressed back just as painfully slow. He had been dreaming, fantasizing and masturbating about this since that museum trip when he first saw and properly touched Michael.

It took ages before Alex found a comfortable rhythm for them both.

Michael was more hyper-aware of Alex’s weight, his strength and his devotion. The way he was held, how gently Alex began this and how Alex’s eyes searched his, as if looking for some sign of distress. All he could feel was pleasure and comfort, even completion when Alex was buried inside his body. Alex had never made him feel ashamed, he encouraged him and treated him with more respect than anyone else. He wished more than anything that he could reveal all his secrets, but he had to protect Max and Izzy.

Alex reached for Michael’s cock, it fit so perfectly in his hand, just as Michael’s body felt perfect in every way. How someone who endured such brutality and unkindness could possess such a shy, but gentle heart was amazing. Alex couldn’t imagine a life without Michael. His voice trembled as he groaned, “Do it, come for me, Micah.”

Michael shuddered as orgasm exploded in him, the variant of his name felt special. It had him reacting differently than when Max and Isobel called him ‘Mikey’.

When Michael came and his body tightened around him, Alex came harder than he ever had before. Making love to Michael was intense, possibly addictive and highly pleasurable. Alex never wanted to do this with someone else…

They lay there in bliss, reality as many light-years away as Michael’s homeworld no doubt was.

XoooooooX

Alex's mother was so ill and she begged to meet the person that made him smile like that.

Alex had gently explained the truth one day when his father was gone, he didn’t elaborate, because it was Michael’s body and his choice who deserved to know.

She just squeezed his hand weakly at time and promised that if he loved this person, then so would she.

Alex hugged her gently and kissed her cheek before promising to introduce her.

It was that day and Michael was panicking…

Alex smiled, “Mom is nothing like my father, she is kind and gentle. She wants to meet you, I told her only that I care a lot about you and that you were a good person. That’s all she wanted to know…”

Michael let Alex pull him into his mom’s bedroom and gasped, Mrs Manes looked so small and fragile like a child. She had Alex’s kind eyes and gentle smile, he felt immediately safe.

Alex stood behind Michael and wrapped his arms around him, “Mom, this is Michael Guerin.”

“You are adorable, I heard that you have the best grades in school. After how terrible things have been for you, you still work so hard. You love my Alex?”

Michael bit his lip and nodded, “Yes…”

Alex’s mom held out her hand.

The two teenager boys moved to kneel beside her bed.

“Take care of each other, I just wanted to know that my Alex knew love and was happy.” Her breathing was heavily labored and her voice weak.

Alex panicked, “Mom?”

“Love each other…” there was one more rattling breath and then she stilled.

Alex sobbed in Michael’s arms for a while, then they ended up in the Manes' woodshed. How they got there, Michael wasn’t sure. He just held Alex and let him cry, they lost all sense of time...

Then the door burst open.

Standing there radiating anger, was Alex’s father Sergeant Manes...

“Get away from my son! Filth like you don’t have the right to touch him.”

Alex scrubbed away his tears, “He is my friend, he was just comforting me. He was with me when mom… she… she’s gone…”

Alex was shoved into a woodpile and watched in horror as his father grabbed a hammer only to grab Michael by the wrist to strike him with tremendous force.

The horrendous sound of shattered bone filed the shed.

Michael just crumbled, cradling his wrist to his chest.

Alex dove over him, snarling, “Michael is a good person! He's,”

Michael whispered, “Don’t, I will just go. I knew this was a terrible idea… our friendship. I won’t come back…”

Alex had a horrible sense that there was more what his lover was saying than just Michael meaning not visiting his house.

He tried stopping Michael but his father grabbed him, “You will explain yourself.”

Alex glared, “Mom wanted to meet the person who made me happy. So, I brought Michael. She told us to take care of each other. Mom's gone, Michael was just taking care of me. I can’t believe you hurt him!”

“You will attend the Air Force Academy, you will graduate early and leave immediately for Colorado. You are both underage, but I am certain this thing is older. Either you agree to this order, or I will thoroughly ruin both of your lives by having it arrested both by having it arrested for suspected murder and statutory rape.”

Alex snarled, “We’re seventeen, it’s perfectly legal to have sex. Besides, it would only embarrass you when you’re wrong.”

His father growled, “You are my son and you will do as I say, or else.”

Alex reluctantly agreed, for now. But when he was an adult and could make the decision to return, he would and his father would not be able to keep him from Michael forever…

XoooooooX

Michael was stunned to learn that Alex had the minimum attendance and decided to miss graduation. He had moved to Colorado to prep for attending the Air Force Academy.

He was sure this was his father’s decision and not hearing it from Alex directly was painful. He did understand that as a recognized male, their relationship would be seen as ‘Gay’ and for a family with a long history of military service, that was unacceptable. It still hurt…

Michael missed Alex so much, he was his only friend…

He was heading off-campus after school when Alex’s friend Kyle accosted him.

“YOU!” Kyle, the sheriff’s son growled.

Michael sighed, “Yes?”

“You are the reason Alex left! You are why he can’t attend graduation.”

Michael shook his head, “That was decided between Alex and his fath,”

Before he could finish, Kyle slugged him and Michael didn’t even try to block the punch.

He just lay there as Kyle hit him, without fighting back.

He heard Max roar, the same way he had when they were fourteen and some drifter tried assaulting Isobel.

Kyle abruptly stiffened and then rose, “You aren’t worth it, stay away from Alex.”

Michael didn’t bother responding, he suspected that Isobel used her mindwarp ability to make Valenti stop.

He silently let Max and Isobel help him up.

Isobel had called the auto shop ages ago after she discovered his injury and he refused to let Max heal it, she had informed them that Michael had been in an accident and wouldn’t be in until it healed. Today, they just escorted him to Max's jeep and Max drove them to his and Isobel’s house.

Unfortunately, their mother Ann was just getting home and sniffed, “Guerin was in a fight? I always knew,”

Isobel sharply set her straight that Kyle Valenti attacked him, while Max half-carried him inside.

Max cleaned his wounds and rewrapped his wrist. He had helped him with it before, but Michael still had no intention to letting him even attempt to heal it.

Ann was trying to make him tell her why the sheriff’s son who attack him.

Michael disliked her and he snapped, all his anger rising to the surface.

“I am sorry I was ever born. I am sorry that I was born with mixed genitals. I am sorry that Alex Manes ever decided we were friends, I am sorry I ever let him kiss me, I am sorry I agreed to a relationship and I am beyond sorry that anyone ever learned about it. Kyle found out that his best friend who never told him about us left for college early. I do not intend to stay here. As soon as I graduate and have enough money, I am leaving. You need never worry I will come back and mess with your precious family dynamic. I hate this town, they hate me. Now there is just one more reason for everyone to hate me.”

Izzy forced him to sleep and Michael let her. He just wanted it all to be over.

XoooooooX

Max was somewhat distracted…

Liz Ortecho and his brother, fuck the law, Max were clearly trying to do four years-worth of dating in a hypothetical four weeks. They had gotten together just before graduation, about the time that Liz caught Kyle being a homophobic shit.

Everyone was supposedly leaving by the end of July, with the exception of Isobel who hadn’t seemed to make a decision just yet. Max’s original plan had been to take a gap year to travel Europe, while Michael went to University of Albuquerque. Unlike them, Isobel didn’t seem to have a plan…

It wasn’t until Michael was practically moved into their house after Kyle attacked him, that he noticed that Izzy was wandering off.

Sure, Max had mentioned that she seemed out of it most of the year and almost was banned from prom, but he hadn’t thought it was serious. Sure, he’d caught her mooning over Rosa Ortecho, but he’d never expected her to actually make a move. She was so… country club-like her adopted mother.

Michael had been forced to quit his job at the auto shop because he didn’t have the dexterity to do the job after his injury and it wasn't healing fast enough. He couldn’t report an air force sergeant, with Alex away, he had no witness to back up his side. He certainly couldn’t report the sheriff’s son either…

He was staring into a large bottle of acetone when he felt a scream in his mind and staggered.

Oh God, Izzy…

He raced out, grabbing a set of keys, not even caring whose they were…

He raced towards where he sensed Isobel, only to find two dead girls.

They were known losers, former drug addict ‘friends’ of Rosa.

He followed the footprints into a familiar cave, oh hell, it was the cave where their pods were.

He wandered in just in time to see Izzy with her hand on Rosa’s face. It glowed the way Max’s hand had when he killed the drifter who tried assaulting Isobel. He called out.

Isobel turned, her eyes dark and dead, then she crumbled without saying a word.

Michael stood there, in shock and when Max finally appeared, he looked up at his pseudo brother. “Izzy… she… Max… she killed Rosa. I don’t understand… I thought… I was sure… what do we do?”

Max shoved him into the cave wall, “What do you mean?”

Michael looked up at his taller sibling of the heart, “Her hand glowed and then Rosa… she fell. Izzy wasn’t herself; something was wrong…”

Max dropped him and he tried to bring Rosa back, crying, pleading with fate… god… their ancestors…

When it was over, when it was obvious that Rosa couldn’t come back, Michael just pressed the bottle of acetone into his hand, “What do we do?”

“We can’t let anyone know the truth… even if it hurts Liz, I can’t let anyone know the truth. This never happened…”

“What do we do?” Michael repeated.

“If we let there be an accident… it would explain everything.” Max said dumbly.

Michael shook his head, “That isn’t right, Rosa wasn’t spending time with these girls. I knew that much. She wouldn’t be with them. I couldn’t smell drugs on her for a while…”

“How deep can you bury them?” Max asked abruptly.

“Bury who?” Isobel’s voice was slurred.

“Kate Long and Jasmine Frederick…" Max began tentatively, "and Rosa…”

“Rosa? I know that they were angry with her, she stopped using and stopped dealing. I tried to mindwrap them, I just wanted them to stop hurting her. I was trying to support her… I loved her…” Isobel burst into tears.

Before Max could admit the truth, Michael lied, “It’s my fault… I came out here to think. I just got so angry. I didn’t know you were here with them. I just lost control like I did during the early days of developing my powers. If I had known… Izzy, I am so sorry. I know you cared for Rosa like I did Alex.”

“I was going to leave with her… we were going to go on a road trip. Rosa wanted to travel with Liz until it was time for her to go to school. Then, she and I were going to explore the country and our feelings. We shared a few kisses, it was never like what you had. How could you do this? I finally decided what to do after high school…”

“A road trip? With Rosa and Liz? I was supposed to go too.” Max said, “Liz didn’t want to start something because she was leaving. She also didn’t want to change her plans for a guy, so I traded backpacking in Europe for a cross-country road trip.”

“It looks like fate hates us, in a matter of weeks: Alex is gone, Rosa is dead and Liz… if she stays… she’ll never stop looking for Rosa.”

“We have no choice if we stage an accident… everything Rosa did to better her life is ruined.” Isobel whispered painfully.

Michael cleared away a huge hole hundreds of feet deep, he levitated the girls and Max buckled them in. They couldn’t let Isobel touch them for fear that she would remember…

Then, he levitated the car into the hole and poured the sand over it. When he was finished, without a very powerful metal detector or some sort of sonic device, no one would ever find it.

The last thing they did was make sure that Rosa’s tire tracks were gone…

They made up a story, Isobel had called… she was feeling sick. Apparently, she’d gone for an ill-advised walk only to get dehydrated. She left them both voicemails, and they both drove the first car they could find after finally listening to their messages. Michael would, of course, apologize for taking someone’s car…

This was something they all promised never to speak of again.

Max’s expression was a reflection of how broken they all felt, “Do it… let Liz think that Rosa left without her. She will never stay; she’ll just go and will forget I was supposed to go too.”

Isobel flinched, “Don’t… don’t make me face Rosa’s sister.”

“You don’t have to talk to her,” Michael said soothingly.

“You don’t get to me ask me anything right now or give me advice,” Isobel said sharply.

Michael didn’t take offence; she was just as lost and hurting as he was. But if she knew the truth, he worried about her mental health.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Michael did move as planned, but Max and Isobel came too. Max was going to attend the police academy in Albuquerque. Isobel was taking business and design courses. So to their mother’s fury, the three of them were sharing an apartment. After Isobel painfully sent Liz away and the loss of Rosa, she couldn’t stand to stay in Roswell another moment.

Michael had to wait until both of his pseudo siblings agreed his wrist had healed enough before they would agree to his getting a job.

Since the lease was prepaid and all bills minus food and gas were covered by the Evans' accountant, Michael really didn’t need to worry about expenses yet.

Michael had agreed to leave two weeks after graduation, Isobel just wanted space from Roswell after they found her crush Rosa Ortecho dying.

She had been attacked by what seemed like Isobel, but Max and Michael covered it up and made it look like a disappearance. While claiming that Michael’s grief and anger from losing Alex just boiled over and the next thing he knew, all three were dead and Isobel was unconscious.

They felt horrible when everyone decided that Rosa either ran away or overdosed somewhere.

Isobel swore she was clean and spent most of her time crying.

They all needed space, especially when Max's crush practically ran as well. But Max had given up Liz to protect Isobel…

Space would likely do them all good…

XoooooooX

Michael was overwhelmed by his studies and his siblings were noticing more obvious signs of depression. Their recommendation was counseling, he was eighteen and had aged out of the foster system. Thankfully due to this and his GPA, his college expenses were covered. He also had access to U of A's counseling department. He had to mention his past relationship ended badly, he was adamant that Alex was a good person and never hurt him. He refused drugs, he was worried that with his strange biology that they wouldn’t work anyway. Talking did help somewhat, but he was getting sick, eating more than usual and his temper wasn’t what it used to be. He used to just keep quiet when he was upset… now he yelled.

He had been careful to use protection with Alex, even if he had been experiencing an unreliable menstrual cycle. Thankfully, Isobel had shared her use of human products, primarily tampons, which felt weird. His excuse was being her friend/sibling, Max had kept a stash out of loyalty as well, so he didn’t seem strange.

It was Isobel who finally got him to sit down and discuss his health physically…

She was very embarrassed, “Question, when was your last cycle?”

Michael flinched, then he felt very faint. “May? I think… it could have been April. It was before Alex… left.”

Isobel swallowed, “Oh god… it’s November.”

Michael shivered, “I know. What do we do?”

Even if he sometimes skipped months, he usually had one every two or three months...

Isobel trembled, “Max is going to have an aneurism. We can’t let them do an abortion because we don’t know enough about your biology. We will have to do something between us… Max is going to be a Sheriff in Roswell probably. Our best bet is to convince him that you have no choice but to deliver. We can’t let the child be put up for adoption, especially since being your baby, it can’t be raised by anyone but us of course. Max can take classes as an EMT, he won’t have that class until later in his training and we need to know that stuff now. Just in case, I am going to see if I can get training as midwife, mom will freak out, but we will do what we can to help negate exposure. Mom will of course know that it’s Alex’s baby, but we can fudge the birthday for a while. At any rate, we still have to decide on school.”

Michael wrapped his arms around his knees, “You think I can still go?”

Isobel nodded, “We’ll keep an eye on you, maybe I can mindwarp you into a steadier emotional state. Our best bet is to have you admit to your counselor that you are intersex, you were always told that you were likely infertile and would probably have to adopt if you wanted children. Since you identified as ‘male’, you didn’t really care. Your partner at the time knew, but you, of course, practiced ‘safe sex’ and didn’t expect this to ever happen. I will see what hours Planned Parenthood has, and we will try for the last appointment. Just enough to get an idea about how far along you really are. We’ll explain the surprise pregnancy, you pretend to be in denial, and I’ll ask them to leave while I calm you down. Then we will try operating the ultrasound machine alone, we’re brilliant, so it should be easy.”

Michael let Isobel hold him, they stayed like that until Max returned.

He found them curled up together, watching Steven Universe Online.

“How are things? What’s for dinner tonight?”

“We need to talk, Max, it’s important,” Isobel said sharply.

Max blinked, “About what?”

“You know that Michael, our Michael had a full relationship with Alex Manes.”

Max tilted his head, “Huh?”

“Don’t be obtuse,” Michael grumbled. “Izzy means we had sex.”

“You’re… damn it, Michael!” Max fumed.

“He wanted me, he was the first person besides you two to want me. We became friends because we both had fucked up living arrangements. His mother was dying and his father is an abusive piece of shit. As always, I was living with people who saw me as a paycheck and a whipping boy. We ran into each other where I disappeared to some times. It was about freshman year, then he started seeking my company at school. He kissed me and confessed during that field trip. I let him make love to me late our junior year. He told his mom about us, she died because she was happy that he finally had someone other than her who loved him. I should have left, but he was grieving and in pain. We weren’t doing anything sexual, but his father found us. He attacked us, broke my wrist and accused me of ruining his son’s life. He acted as if I killed Alex’s mom… so I left. I don’t regret letting Alex love me, I regret that I let us be caught. You know it’s too dangerous to do anything but have this baby…”

Max sank into a chair, “What do we do?”

Isobel crossed her arms, “We’re family, we will both learn how to deliver a baby. You will take EMT classes and I will learn to be a midwife. I think the one in Roswell called herself a doula. Michael will finish the semester and take time off to recover, he can take summer classes or wait until Fall. We have to stick together…”

Max just nodded.

Michael was grateful for their support but they knew so little about their species, they didn’t even know if a human-whatever alien they were was even viable. He wanted Alex here, he was certain his lover would have been excited…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael had advised his counselor of his intersex status and had gotten assistance withdrawing from Spring semester.

He studied and passed but with his stress levels it wasn’t his usual high Mark’s. They were all A- or B+, not a very promising start but he was freaking out. Isobel had used cash to buy things for the nursery and had managed to complete a two-day training as a doula and had been shadowing one as an assistant for weeks.

Max had reluctantly taken outside EMT courses, he had originally wanted to write a novel but his guilt over his part in Rosa's disappearance had eaten at him. He saw becoming a future sheriff’s deputy as penance.

They had done their Planned Parenthood trip in November only to have been given a late February due date.

Michael was in labor, had been for what felt like hours…

He begged for Alex, as foolish as it was, he wanted him badly.

Isobel and Max were there for him, caring for him.

Then, a high-pitched cry filled the apartment…

Isobel burst into tears, “It’s a girl…”

Max cut the cord, handing her to Isobel to clean up while he coached Michael through delivery of the afterbirth.

Michael was beyond exhausted, it felt so weird knowing that Isobel and Max were nearly as familiar with his genitals as Alex had been.

He was cleaned up as well, but he had no strength.

Max picked him up and Isobel changed the sheets, they had chosen white so they could bleach them clean enough to throw away.

He would decide a name later, when he woke up.

XoooooooX

Michael slept for two days straight, Isobel who had taken the bare minimum of classes this spring, had stayed with him and watched over his niece, set her down and crawled into bed with Michael.

Michael found himself sobbed over when he woke, “Is everything okay?”

Isobel sniffled, “You slept for two days, I was so worried.”

“The baby… is it okay?”

Isobel glared, “You think I would hurt my niece?”

Michael flinched, “No, I just… I was unsure of the baby, being what we are, would be okay…”

Isobel giggled, “She’s perfect, she has grey eyes so far with very fine dark hair with curls.” Isobel showed surprising strength as she helped him sit up and put his daughter in his arms.

Michael was just awed, she was beautiful. He felt a pain of guilt, Alex had no idea… he wished he could think of a way to tell him, but he worried for their safety if Alex’s father found out. He was terrified the man would try taking her away. It wasn’t far to Alex, but he didn’t dare chance her ever being discovered for having alien ancestry.

Do you know what you are going to call her?” Isobel whispered.

Michael smiled, “Lexi, Lexi Bella Guerin…”

Isobel leaned her head on his shoulder, “It’s as perfect as she is…”

Michael wiped away tears, “Lexi for her dad Alex, Bella for you… and Rosa. I am so sorry..”

Isobel flinched before whispering, “Thank you…”

Michael just hoped that everything would be fine...


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip from the birth of Michael and Alex's child/Michael's first year of University to Graduation from Medical School

Chapter 3

Michael stood in the floor of the auditorium, he had with Isobel and Max's help managed to graduate almost on time. Isobel had transitioned to an online business degree program with a school based in Arizona.

She was looking after Lexi most of the time, while his advisers were aware of his intersex status and his single parenthood, Michael had done his best to exceed all expectations.

Max had finished the police academy ages ago and was working, to his adopted mother’s horror, as a Bernalillo County Sheriff.

He had wanted a quieter job, one more like Roswell, then working for APD.

Medical school, he had actually finished. Granted, he still had four years as a resident to complete before he was a proper doctor…

Because Max couldn’t be expected to heal everything, with Lexi to worry about, Michael had decided to go into Primary Care with some time in the ER.

By now, Lexi was seven, the same approximate age that they were when they were found.

Lexi thought it was cool that her papa, Uncle Max and Aunt Izzy all shared a birthday. They usually ordered a ton of pizza, drank lots of sodas while they stayed up to watch lots of movies.

Lexi was officially homeschooled because she sometimes lost control of her powers

Unlike they had, Lexi's had developed young. They were much weaker than their own…

Lexi had some minor talents at healing and telekinesis; but thankfully, mindwrap was her weakest skill. But she seemed to have a greater skill that Isobel described as remote viewing, her visions were either in reference to Grandmother and Grandfather Evans. Despite their initial distrust of him, after seeing him with Lexi as well as watching him continue his education and graduate practically on time had earned their support.

After graduation, Michael was tackled by his excitable daughter. He caught Lexi and spun her around.

“Lexi princess!” Michael said enthusiastically, she definitely had a lot of Alex in her.

Ann and Aaron offered to buy dinner, which Michael agreed to. He was suspicious that Lexi was Mindwrapping again.

For not being their legal granddaughter, the senior Evans had been shocked at first, mostly due to the perception that Michael was male. Yet after a verbal rant that had Lexi crying, they had come around…

They met at a fancy restaurant, one of the best in the city…

Michael felt out of place, but Lexi acted with similar grace to her Aunt Isobel and Grandmother Ann.

Mr Evans, who had insisted since Lexi was Max and Isobel’s goddaughter, that was now officially family and asked Michael to call him ‘Aaron' spoke up.

"Three of Roswell’s finest of your generation will have a place at our hospital. We don’t get the same number of interns as Lovelace or Presbyterian would,” referring to two large hospital corporations in Albuquerque, “but, it’s time. Come home, you finished medical school in the top 5 in your class. It was one of the top 25 Medical schools in the US. Besides, you would be close to family. Micaela is our sheriff now, she could use an experienced right hand.”

Max frowned, “Micaela?”

“Sheriff Jimmy's wife, Kyle's mother,” Ann added to give context to the name.

Their adopted children, which now included Michael to some extent, nodded.

Isobel swallowed, “It’s time, we never really could have stayed away forever. Besides, it might be good for Lexi to attend the same schools we all did. I can take a few more design classes… Max should have some freedom. With all of us crammed in our apartment, neither of us has dated.”

Ann grinned mischievously, “You can all stay with us until Isobel and I find and furnish houses. That will give you and Michael time to settle in your jobs. With her parents’ intelligence, we will have to have Lexi tested to see what official grade she belongs in. We have had a room ready for Lexi for a while now.”

“That you have redone at least three times,” Aaron said teasingly.

Lexi blinked, “I would really have my own room?”

Ann nodded, “Although if your Uncle Max gets a house, you will probably have three. He would want you to have a nice room if you have Uncle-Niece sleepover.”

Lexi bounced in her seat, “Three bedrooms! Can they all be a little different, grandma?”

Ann smiled indulgently, “Of course, princess.”

Michael wanted to go back if he was honest with himself. It was where he last was with Alex and it was the closest place they all had metaphorical roots.

Lexi turned somber, “Will my daddy be there?”

Ann pursed her lips before replying, “Do you remember what I said about your dad?”

Isobel hissed, “Mom!”

Lexi giggled, “You said daddy was very brave, he is a soldier and he protects people.”

Ann squeezed her hand reassuringly, “Yes, so he is still far away. What else did I say?”

Lexi beamed, “That I was a very special present, a surprise present.”

Ann nodded, “I didn’t know your dad as well as your papa did. But he was always a good person who was kind and caring, he always was the sort who did the right thing. You were your papa’s surprise, which is always the best type of present. Your dad didn’t know that when he went away to be a soldier that he left you as a present to remind your papa how much they loved each other. I believe that when your dad is done being a soldier, he will be very excited about meeting you.”

Michael smiled at Ann, mouthing a silent thank you.

She shrugged and they returned to their meal, the move agreed to.

Michael wondered if returning would be as painful as staying after Alex left or leaving. They all had their ghosts there, Isobel’s were just literal…

XoooooooX

Ann had ridden with Isobel and Lexi to Roswell leaving Max and Michael to pack up. To be fair, it was mostly Michael packing while Max finished with Bernalillo County. Aaron left first, driving back early for business, while Ann rode in Isobel’s car, which had been a cute iridescent Mustang that Isobel received as a graduation present for completing her bachelor’s since she refused to let them fly to Phoenix for her graduation. Max got a new truck with a king cab to fit Lexi safely after being officially hired as a local sheriff, but their luxury apartment building didn’t have space for a third car. Usually, Michael borrowed Isobel’s, but he had a feeling he would be getting a car and a house as a welcome home present. He was hopeful it would be an SUV type that he could find multiple uses for and would be less soccer mom and more masculine.

Other than for school, Michael had never been this far away from his daughter. It was a disconcerting experience…

He didn’t complain when Ann gave Lexi an iPad, because they facetimed a lot and it made the distance a little easier. She was getting riding lessons from Isobel, and her grandmother was teaching her to play the piano. Max and Isobel had similar lessons growing up and Michael was grateful that she was being treated like family since that was how he, Max and Isobel felt about each other.

Michael had to Isobel and Max's discomfort written a will soon after the Evans had learned about Lexi, giving custody to Isobel and Max. He had included visitation rights for the Evans as well as Alex if he wanted. He just hoped that Alex understood why he didn’t contact him immediately…

XoooooooX

Michael was exhausted when Lexi woke him up squealing in delight at his arrival, that had chosen to surprise her and drove in quite late. The U-Haul was still packed, of course, Max had driven that while Michael followed in Max's truck.

He yawned, “Can you take a nap with papa? Uncle Max and I drove all night, it was super late when we got here.”

“Nighttime is for sleeping papa, you said so.” Lexi pouted.

Michael yawned, cuddling her, “I know, but when papa is a doctor, he will have to work at night like Uncle Max does sometimes. There are special rules when you are a grownup about sleeping…”

Lexi let him snuggle her, “But only for a while, grandma promised strawberry waffles for breakfast. I want you to see me play the piano, and Aunt Izzy said we were going riding today.”

Michael sleepily asked, “Is Aunt Izzy sleeping okay? You haven’t gotten up and she was gone…”

Lexi frowned, “I can always talk to Aunt Izzy like I can you. She would tell me if she was going to leave.”

Michael knew she meant telepathically, his link to Isobel and Max wasn’t as strong as theirs with each other. He only sensed her when she telepathically screamed… which he hoped he never experienced again. Isobel was her usual self but sometimes she would look at Lexi and she would get very quiet. But Lexi had a gift for making Isobel happy, it was mostly Isobel who insisted on Lexi needing to be homeschooled because she was afraid to be alone.

Michael understood he knew she felt terrible about Rosa and her part in sending Max's crush Liz away. She saw making sure that Lexi learned how to be a good human and kept her powers private to ensure that she never accidentally outed them or did anything terrible as Max and Isobel had. Not that Isobel had any idea, Michael was willing to let her go on thinking he did it. He worried for her if she learned the truth, she already felt guilty enough about her part in Max and Liz's varied unhappiness.

They claimed that they were too busy with work, Lexi or school but in time, Max and Isobel’s mom would probably try setting them up with adults of a similar age and place in her circle likely.

Given that the Evans were rich, Aaron owed a very successful business and Ann was a socialite, they didn’t understand why their son wanted to be in law enforcement. They were proud of Isobel for getting a business degree, Aaron had acted in the past that she would inherit the family business. But Isobel had different interests, she really enjoyed interior decorating and planning birthday parties for Lexi. Well, birthday adventures since they didn’t really make friends while in Albuquerque.

Lexi cuddled with him for a few minutes before wiggling and whispering, “Papa, can we get up yet?”

Michael sighed, “Okay, but only if you wash your hands and brush your teeth.”

Lexi hugged him and kissed his cheek, “Okay, papa. But you better be up too.”

Michael pouted at her, playfully of course, “Only if papa is allowed a nap later.”

Lexi was thoughtful, “That’s okay, grandma and Aunt Izzy are taking me to get my nails done. I want purple like Aunt Izzy’s car.”

Michael sighed, “No makeup, you know the rules.”

“Makeup is okay for dress up and Halloween. No makeup outside until I am…” Lexi parroted and asked wistfully, “thirteen?”

Michael tickled her, “Fourteen, you know that.”

He may change his mind when she was older but she was barely seven and she was his baby.

Lexi wiggled away, running while laughing. She just radiated some joy, it made being sad around her difficult.

He got up, pulled on a clean set of clothes from his go-bag he had for the hospital, since he had been allowed to work there for experience after two years in Medical school. Then he properly washed his face and hands as well as brushing his teeth. He did his best to look presentable, but he really was tempted to go back to bed. He had missed Lexi so much, that the effort was most likely worth it.

Michael yawned as he met an excited Lexi who led him into her room to properly show it off. Apparently, their facetime chats hadn’t done grandma’s work justice.

Inwardly, Michael flinched at the word ‘justice’.

Lexi frowned, ‘Papa? I did say something wrong? You’re sad…’

Michael just hugged her, ‘Talk out loud, princess. Papa is just tired and I missed you.’

Lexi was crestfallen, “Don’t tell Aunt Izzy, she’ll be so disappointed…”

“Don’t tell me what?”

Michael sighed, ‘She used telepathy, I just was reminding her we can’t do that around others.’

Isobel knelt in front of Lexi and took her hands, “We got lazy in Albuquerque, princess. It was mostly the four of us, and we’re all special. We love grandma and grandpa very much, but they chose us when Uncle Max and I were your age. Your papa and us, we got lost. So lost that grandma and grandpa decided to chose us as their kids.”

“Will I get lost like you?” Lexi asked in a very small voice.

Isobel and Michael were adamant and they shared the same immediate response, ‘Never.’

Lexi hugged them both before tugging on their hands, “Come on, grandma promised waffles with strawberries!”

Fancy breakfast food with strawberries was always Lexi’s favorite meal…

Isobel had fancy cooking lessons for her fourteen birthday, while Max received a first edition Tolstoy from their parents. Isobel had done most of the cooking in their apartment, she and Lexi had always been up early to make lunches for him and Max.

At her parents’ place, clearly, Isobel was sleeping in.

They met both Evans seniors in the breakfast room, where Lexi greeted them, thankfully aloud, with gregarious hugs.

Aaron mumbled, “Despite your childhood, you seem to have raised a well-behaved child.”

Michael flinched, he still had issues with them and their… it was not the time, the place or appropriate to have such thoughts. He smiled weakly, “Izzy had a lot to do with that, she made sure that manners were taught. If we used any improper words around Lexi, Izzy made sure we deeply regretted it.”

Her lectures were telepathic and didn’t end if you left the apartment. He and Max learned to watch their language fast…

Isobel shrugged “Teaching good manners is just as easy as teaching poor ones. We were trying not to draw attention after all.”

Lexi frowned, “Why?”

Michael closed his eyes, “Some people aren’t as smart as your grandma and grandpa, they think that a kid needs two parents; a mom and a dad. They are scared because they are uncomfortable when people are different. People can look different, talk different, dress different and that’s okay. As pretty as Aunt Izzy is, it would be very boring if everyone looked like her. People would get confused who was the real Aunt Izzy.”

Lexi was thoughtful, “You mean different like you? You look like a boy like Uncle Max, but inside you said you can have babies like Aunt Izzy…”

Michael nodded, “Yes, princess. But remember, people get scared by difference. You have to ask Aunt Izzy if it’s okay to tell someone I am the one who carried you like a mom.”

“It’s safe here, right? Grandma and grandpa know…”

“Yes, but they have people who work for them sometimes.”

Lexi nodded, “Like the lady who cleans my room.”

Michael was uncomfortable by this mention of the Evans’ affluence, “You don’t get to leave messes just because someone cleans your room. Keep it tidy, she can do the big chores like dusting, laundry and changing your bed.”

Lexi smiled, “Okay, papa.”

Michael didn’t want to seem rude, but they definitely would not have servants in his new house. He didn’t want Lexi to get spoiled too much…

XoooooooX

Michael reluctantly left Lexi to meet with the Chief Resident and the Attending for the ER where Michael had applied as an intern, which was a first-year resident. He planned to transfer to primary care later after getting more experience for acute treatment. Before Lexi and Alex, Michael had still been interested in a degree in science but had hoped to work in Aerospace and try to figure out where they came from and how to get back.

They had fudged Lexi’s immunizations, Isobel had mind wrapped the nurse into giving her the shots and made her think they were used. Michael still had them and had been experimenting with them to see the reaction their blood had. While it had a similar appearance to human blood, it had a very different composition under magnification. It shimmered and glowed, reminiscent of an aurora.

They were all latrophobic to some degree, something that Ann had said in the past might mean that whatever trauma they experienced made them unwilling to go to doctors. It helped that they were never sick, with the exception of his pregnancy, Michael had never needed any sort of care.

It was trial and error of course, but they had succeeded and Lexi was very healthy, smart and well-adjusted.

Michael had been paired with a number of hospitals given his grades. Roswell had been his private first choice but taking Lexi away from her first home and the place where Isobel had found herself had made voicing his preference difficult.

Michael was grateful that her parents convinced her that returning after about eight years was time.

He introduced himself with the manners that Isobel bullied into him to ensure he was a good role model for Lexi.

It went well, it was a follow-up. They had a video call last year when Michael was interviewing for residency programs.

Michael had mentioned he did have a daughter, but he had made arrangements for her care when he had long shifts, especially night shifts

The chief resident Melinda McKinnon frowned, “Is she in preschool?”

Michael winced, “No, she’s actually seven.”

His attending was clearly surprised, “You are twenty-six? With a seven-year-old daughter?”

Michael sighed, “I am still twenty-five for a few more weeks. I had an ill-advised, but extremely passionate love affair in high school. We broke up just before graduation,”

Melinda blinked, “Did they dump her on you?”

Michael sighed, “Your discretion would be appreciated.”

Both doctors nodded, so Michael reluctantly admitted, “While I was presumed and identified as male, I was born intersex. I was assured in high school biology that intersex individuals regardless of species were infertile. I have learned that things aren’t so black and white as my high school teacher implied. While we were both virgins when we started having a sensual relationship, my partner was diligent. We always used protection, my daughter is a happy accident. While I miss her sire daily, we are doing well on our own.”

“You haven’t told him?” Melinda was incredulous.

Michael sighed, “It was 2008, and he was attending the Air Force Academy. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell, wasn’t repealed until 2012. He is serving but if I don’t know where to send a letter, there really is no point. His father hates me, he is a homophobic abuser and I was terrified he would get the letter instead and try to take my daughter away. She knows about her dad, she thinks he is a hero because he is working very far away to protect people.”

The two female doctors exchanged glances, “Don’t worry,” his attending assured him, “We have no intention of leaking such personal information. Most women who get pregnant while studying to be doctors either abort or give up their baby.”

Michael claimed he had personal moral objections to either choice, they were just personal but he could understand given how difficult it had been, that someone in his position with an impending pregnancy might make such a choice.

That well in hand, he was reminded to be there before 9 am on July first. It would come all too soon…


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latter part of this chapter has a scene from the Alex one-shot, but it's mostly in Michael's POV. Hope you like it.

Chapter 4

Michael was practically a third-year resident and Lexi was a fifth-grader. She had tested into fourth grade at seven, but to avoid bullying for her size, Michael had her placed in third grade at the time. Isobel had disapproved of the decision and they compromised, Lexi would continue to be tutored. If she scored high enough this year, they would let her sit the sixth-grade PARCC tests as well as her fifth-grade ones. This did not mean that she would be allowed to wear makeup sooner, but she seemed more intelligent and mature compared to her fellow students.

The new tests were called NMMSSA, but they wouldn’t matter until next year. Ann had smugly informed them that they were said to be harder but nothing their princess couldn’t handle.

Michael was exhausted, he had just gotten off shift. He routinely worked two 48 hours shifts with three days off. He earned that right, he slept as little as possible and worked harder than any resident regardless of year. Rumor had it that he and his former bully Kyle Valenti, who had seemingly had a personality transplant in the eight years between high school and residency, were neck-and-neck for the position of Chief Resident.

Kyle had been accepted to the University of Colorado, Boulder, his first choice school and transferred to U of C, Aurora. Unlike Michael’s U of NM, Albuquerque, which was ranked # 21 for primary care and #78 for research, it was #13 for primary care and #30 for research. Valenti had been his rival academically for years. He had been a bit sad to learn that Kyle came back hoping to be reunited with his father, but Jimmy Valenti didn’t live to see him graduate Medical school.

They might never be friends, but they had come to appreciate each other’s skills and knowledge. It helped that their first shift, over their very late lunch, Kyle apologized for being a phobic abusive shit.

Michael had sarcastically asked if he had been in the closet like Glee's Karofsky. The last thing he expected was a very soft yes, but no. Apparently, the idiot had be in denial about being even a little attracted to guys and had overcompensated. They both had started counseling in college. He had a one-night stand that culminated in a short-term relationship with his roommate. They parted amicably, but it wasn’t love on Kyle’s part.

Kyle had asked if he had heard from Alex, which Michael shut down quickly. He hadn’t and didn’t expect anything, especially after how things ended.

Michael was dead tired, distracted and crashed into a warm, masculine body that felt instantly familiar and not at the same time.

“Oh my god, Micah?”

Michael stumbled back, heart in his throat. Only one person ever called him that, Alex…

They ended up sprawled on the ground and both moaning in pain.

Alex tried to get up and cursed.

Michael chided him in a very Isobel manner, lifting Alex up just enough to slip out from under him and held out a hand. His mouth dry and his body reacting as if they had never been apart.

Alex let Michael pull him up and steady him before reaching for his painfully down crutches.

Michael blushed, “I am sorry, Alex. I'm exhausted, I just got off shift and I wasn’t paying attention.”

Alex looked Michael up and down, that familiar look in his eyes, “You look good for being tired, where do you work? You did go away to college, right?”

Michael nodded, shoving his hands into his pocket to hide their shaking. “Yes, U of NM, Albuquerque. I have a Bachelor’s of Science in Biology and attended their Medical school. I am in my third year of residency here at our local hospital, which isn’t a renowned teaching hospital, my fellow students would be horrified. They were taking bets I was aiming for John Hopkins or Mayo. I suspect they would react to Valenti being here as well with shock.”

Alex frowned, “Kyle’s here?”

Michael shrugged, “We had our differences in the past, while I wouldn’t say we were friends, I no longer think he is going to use me as a punching bag and he doesn’t treat me like garbage. We’re not even on Christmas Card terms.” Using a reference to Harry Potter and his relationship with his former bully and cousin Dudley. He wasn’t going to repay Kyle’s sincere apology and attempts to make amends by outing him to his ex and his rival’s former best friend.

“So… shopping?” Alex looked hopeful.

Michael was afraid to let him out of his sight, he was certain that this would prove an exhaustion induced hallucination. “Sure…”

Michael pushed the cart, with them both dumping stuff randomly in, he did periodically check Isobel’s list. She and Lexi were due back later today, Lexi had attended two science summer camps at Museums here in New Mexico. One was the very same museum that they shared their first kiss.

“You’re blushing,” Alex teased.

“It’s been a long time, you look good.”

“There been anyone else?” Alex asked abruptly.

Michael shook his head, “Too busy, you?”

Alex paused and pulled up his left sleeve to bear his shoulder, “No one was you… you were the only one that I wanted. I missed you every day…”

Michael swallowed at the sight of his nickname inked there, “Me too…”

They fell into silence before heading to the checkout, where Michael pulled his stuff out first while he gathered his tangled thoughts. He also put Alex’s choices on the belt, they sucked. Alex clearly didn’t cook much. Michael learned when he had the time and while Lexi was.

After they paid and their groceries were back in the cart, Michael blurted out, “Do you want to come over?... I mean for coffee?”

Alex grinned, “Sure, Micah, it would be nice to catch up.”

“Just… um follow me… “

Alex playfully saluted and winked, “Sure thing…”

They both loaded their car trunk while glancing distractedly at each other.

Michael took a shaky breath and glanced around before pulling out of the grocery store parking lot.

Alex was following him, so Michael drove the exact speed limit.

They carried the groceries into Michael’s house and placed the cold stuff in the fridge.

When Michael went to make coffee, he found himself pinned to the counter and kissed.

They'd never made love in a house, the last time they had a bed was on their museum trip and neither had proper sex since each other.

“You want this, Micah?” Alex groaned against Michael’s mouth.

Michael pulled him towards his bedroom, pausing just long enough to lock the door behind them. Being a parent you learn to make do and carve out me-time.

They ended up sprawled on the bed tugging off each other’s shirts, but when Michael reached for Alex’s belt, his wrists were grabbed almost painfully.

Michael cringed and Alex blinked, gasping in horror at himself.

Michael found himself pulled into an embrace with Alex murmuring soft apologies.

“PTSD?” Michael swallowed.

Alex groaned, “No… I just had a moment of self-doubt and loathing. You did nothing wrong, Micah.” He limped to his feet and undid his pants himself, letting Michael see his prosthesis.

Michael ran his hands over the scars from shrapnel on Alex’s leg, looking up at his only lover, “You accepted me, do you doubt I can do the same?”

Alex’s voice was soft, “You really don’t care?”

Michael stood beside him and kissed him deeply, “You’re here, you’re alive and we're together. Nothing else matters…”

Alex removed the last of Michael’s clothes, his own underwear and then his prosthesis.

Michael scooted back against the pillows, “We have time, we have nothing but time…”

Alex joined him on the bed, laying on his good side as they kissed, it felt like forever and like no time had passed all at once.

They touched each other with shaking hands as if they were afraid the other would disappear. When Alex’s hand reached for Michael’s cock, he groaned, he hadn’t physically changed much. He had faint stretch marks, but Isobel had found a cream that reduced them. Life had marked them since they had last laid together like this…

Alex stroked Michael while kissing his neck, “God, I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Michael moaned, thrusting into his hand.

Alex finally reached down, his fingers dipping into Michael’s wet sheath.

“Alex… please…”

Alex prepared Michael painfully slow for both of them as if he didn’t want to hurt Michael. It had been over ten years since they did this after all.

When Alex pulled Michael close, sliding his left leg over his hip, barely grazing his stump, he froze briefly.

Michael hugged him, “It’s okay if we have to stop…”

Alex shook his head, “I want you, I’ve dreamt of this so many times…”

“Take as much time as you need, I am not going anywhere,” Michael promised softly.

It was a few minutes before Alex regained his confidence and slowly sheathed his own cock in Michael’s warm silk.

Michael barely registered this was the first time Alex didn’t use protection. He was too enthralled, Alex was here, Alex was inside him and Alex still wanted him.

This time there was more rocking than thrusting, but neither cared. It felt amazing, they had never been so physical with each other. Michael held on physically but his body was so starved that he came hard and early. It was very similar to their first few sensual activities together…

They lay joined like that until Alex let out a grunt of pain and a curse.

Michael rolled over, lying on his back trying desperately to keep Alex inside him as he tried to massage the cramp.

Alex stiffened when Michael tried massaging his stump, “That’s um… not what hurts…” he admitted reluctantly.

Michael nodded, “I suspected as much.

Alex frowned, “Why?”

Michael was honest, “You serve, and I hoped we would be reunited. I studied and prepared for the possible outcomes; PTSD and this. I knew that this was possible, I wanted to be mentally prepared and I wanted you so much, that as long as you were alive and still wanted me… I would be here waiting for you.”

Alex smiled, “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You were the first person aside from Max and Isobel to be kind to me. You wanted me before and after learning I was intersex. Most guys would run for the hills or react violently to learning their crush was physically different from what they expected. You just accepted, how could I do any less?” Michael said honestly.

“This really is your place? It’s nice…”

“The Evans’, they finally accepted me as family. It was a welcome home, congratulations on graduating medical school and being accepted into residency gift in one. They came for my graduation, it was nice of them… Isobel helped select the house and decorate.”

Alex relaxed slowly, wiggling just enough so his soft cock was still inside Michael, “I like this room, it’s very relaxing. We haven’t had a bed,”

“Since our first time, you were so gentle and I was so embarrassed…”

“You were and still are gorgeous and sexy…”

“Is it bad that I want you to stay?”

Alex chuckled, “I want to stay…”

They made love slowly after Alex’s ghost cramp went away, this time with Michael riding him, an unusual position for them but more comfortable for Alex.

They lay with Michael curled up, with warm tingles in every nerve when Michael’s forgotten phone began to sing ‘We are the crystal gems', the theme song from Steven Universe that he and Isobel watched religiously.

It was about good alien protagonists, a rarity outside of Star Trek that wasn’t as diverse as one might wish. Michael’s brain restarted, Isobel… she had taken Lexi for two weeks for summer camps. That was the typical ‘we just reached Roswell’ call.

Alex was surprised at the Steven Universe ringtone, “Micah? What’s wrong? Who is calling? Talk to me…”

Michael whispered, “We should have talked, but we… I let you… oh god. This is so much harder than I expected.” He was poignantly aware of Alex’s semen inside him and staining his thigh as well as the bed. “Please, don’t be angry. I was scared, I was misinformed and there was DADT.”

Alex was confused, “I don’t understand…”

“Of course you don’t, I am a doctor and they still tell us it’s impossible. That given what I am, impossible…”

Alex started humming, the cords to ‘Here comes a thought’.

The familiar song about combating anxiety soothed Michael, but they were losing precious time and Alex still didn’t know.

“I have to tell you about Lexi, what we were told in biology about intersex apparently doesn’t apply to me. Alex, we used protection but it still happened. We have a daughter, a beautiful girl who could never be mistaken for being anyone else’s child. She’s nine going on twelve, she is so smart. She knows you are a soldier and you were far away keeping people safe. She always says, thanks to Ann, never thought I would say that in high school, that she is the best kind of present, a surprise present and she wants to meet you. She always asks Santa to let you know she’s okay and waiting for you. She probably just called with Isobel’s phone, Lexi is always forgetting to charge hers.”

Alex whispered, “We have a daughter…”

“Her name is Lexi, I named her for you. I wanted you with me so badly, I was so scared for both of us. It wasn’t something I could write in a letter and I was certain that the Academy would turn either of us away. If I wrote a letter, I was terrified that your father,”

“Would get the letter instead and take her away. Knowing that heartless bastard, I can believe it.” Alex grumbled.

“Are you… are you mad?”

“I would have come back sooner if I knew, but you did what you could to keep her safe. How can I be mad about a surprise present? Is that part of the reason you haven’t had a relationship?”

“I wanted you, I wanted us and how could I tell anyone the truth about my body?” Michael whispered.

“Help me get cleaned up? We need to look presentable… a daughter…” Alex was in awe, Manes had been having all boys for over fifty years.

Michael helped Alex to his master bathroom and was grateful for the tiled seat he had installed in the middle of the large walk-in shower.

Michael let Alex wash him, it had been over a decade since Alex had been able to do this for him. They did their best to wash away the smell of sweat and sex, their daughter was too young to be exposed to such obvious signs.

Michael had good ears, but Lexi’s excited voice thundered in his head, ‘Papa, we’re home!’

‘Quiet voices if you use telepathy, you know better. Stay in the kitchen, have Aunt Izzy order pizza.’

‘Who is here? Aunt Izzy says there is bad food and we saw a car?’

‘A surprise.’ Michael teased.

‘Dad? My daddy is here?’ Lexi shouted excitedly.

‘No telepathy, you can’t act anything but surprised.’

Alex blinked, “You okay? You looked like you were in pain…”

Michael kissed him as he rinsed off, “I remembered I left my phone in the bedroom and Lexi should be home. Silly me, I tried summoning it.”

Alex laughed, “We’re Muggles,”

“No-Majs,” Michael corrected.

“Nope, I am definitely a Muggle. No maj is terrible, I refuse to use that term.”

“You are such a Gryffindor.” Michael teased.

“You are my very sexy Hufflepuff, now I have a very special present waiting, don’t I?”

They dried off, with Michael supporting Alex to the bed where they dressed in wrinkled clothes after Alex reattached his prosthetic leg.

Michael helped Alex to his feet, kissing him, “Do you want the crutch or me?”

Alex swallowed, “I want to meet my daughter whole…”

Michael shrugged, “She goes to the VA, she’s met veterans with injuries like yours. She will just care that her daddy is here, that he is alive. But it’s your body, your choice, I will support whichever you decide.”

“We do this together, but I don’t want to lie.”

“We’ll handle it if she knew you were here… she would practically tackle you. If you look like you need my physical support, she will stop.” Michael assured him.

Alex nodded, as they linked arms behind their backs and left the room together.

They headed done the hall, where they slowly mutually became aware of the voice of an excited girl.

“What’s taking papa so long? He never takes this long and he never has friends over. He always looks so tired…” her voice turned very soft, “Do you think it’s my dad? I know I am a surprise present, but will he like me more than ice cream and unicorns? More than Steven likes the bits, donuts and pizza?”

Alex stood there drinking her in, she carried herself like his mom. “You are the best present ever, no soldier could have a better welcome. Why don’t we sit on the couch together?”

Michael walked slowly to the couch and let Alex get comfortable.

Lexi knelt in front of him, “Daddy, you have a hurt…”

Alex took her hand and Michael’s, “Yes, sometimes people do bad things when they are scared and they hurt people. I was there to help protect them, but they hurt us anyway. I think with you and Micah, I will be okay.”

“Is it your brain that hurts? Papa said sometimes soldiers look okay, but bad things, scary things hurt their brains.” Lexi winced, “Is it like screaming?”

Alex pulled her up into his lap and pulled up his pants leg, “Maybe my head hurts sometimes, but it usually is telling me my leg hurts.”

Lexi hugged him and started to cry, “I am happy you’re home, daddy. Are you going to stay forever now cause you’re hurt?”

Alex wiped away her tears, “If that’s what you and Micah want?”

Michael squeezed his hand, “We do… maybe someday when you feel steadier, we can take her camping?”

Alex smiled, “I'd like that…”

Isobel cleared her throat, “That would be the pizza, but don’t expect junk food all the time, Alexander Manes. We eat real food in this house…”

Michael silently thanked her as he sat there and finally felt whole. Alex was home, Alex wasn’t mad and they felt like a real family…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It wasn’t a surprise when he got a text from Ann insisting on a family dinner and she wanted to meet Alex properly.

He agreed of course and had texted the request to Alex, who was more than happy to accept.

They hadn’t spoken about his fertility or that they had unprotected sex immediately upon being reunited. They would have to soon, but for now, Michael was just happy they were together, and Alex had some of the summer to get to know his daughter.

Alex was serving the last of his commission at the VA as a logistics clerk, something very much beneath his abilities, but that didn’t matter.

Lexi and Alex greeted Michael with hugs and kisses, they had arrived at nearly the same time.

Alex was using his crutches and looked weary, but Michael was glad to see him.

“I can play crutch…” Michael whispered.

Alex leaned over to kiss him again, “Thank you, this is my current reality. When rehab is a bit farther along, we can do it that way.”

Isobel mentally snipped at them to hurry up and Michael sent her an image of a hug in response. He knew that with Alex back, she was feeling insecure. She had been a pseudo parent for Lexi and was unsure where she fit in this evolving dynamic that was the Guerin-Manes family.

Lexi ran ahead to open the door, while an exhausted Michael matched pace with Alex.

They were greeted with hugs from Ann and Isobel, while Max and Aaron welcomed them with handshakes.

Lexi beamed up at her grandmother, “You were right, grandma. Daddy said I was the best surprise ever!”

Ann hugged her back, “I am glad. You are our princess and your papa is our son.” Ann said with a tight smile.

Alex nodded, “Micah and Lexi are my family, but I am not the sort of man my father is. I have no intention of ever doing anything to cause them pain physically or emotionally. I did serve three tours, I saw horrible things, but I am seeing a counselor. I know that Micah and I made no promises, I came home and didn’t expect to have a family to come home to."

Ann led them to the dining room, where Lexi and Alex sat on either side of him.

Dinner was steak and potatoes with zucchini, but Lexi had mac and cheese instead of a baked potato. She insisted no meal was complete without it. In some ways, Lexi was quite spoiled…

Ann seemed to have spent the entire time since she learned about Lexi, making up for leaving him in that group home that night.

Aaron was more standoffish, but Lexi had him wrapped around her finger, just like Isobel did.

Alex tried to have a conversation about anything other than the Middle East, he discussed his courses at the Academy. Discussing books with Max and Steven Universe with both Isobel and Lexi. He also asked about the Evans' business and Lexi’s extracurricular activities.

Michael was still uncomfortable with horses, but Alex asked Lexi if she would teach him to ride.

They were meshing as a family, Michael wasn’t surprised when Ann told him and Alex to go to bed. He blushed, “I am tired…”

“Two-day shifts will do that,” Aaron muttered.

Lexi kissed them both, “Love you muchly, papa bear and daddy.”

Michael kissed her back, “Love you muchly, princess Lexi.”

Alex hugged and kissed her too before letting Michael help him to his feet. They said good night to everyone before Michael matched his pace to Alex’s hobble.

Once they were locked in Michael’s room at the Evans’ home, Alex pushed him back on the bed where they undressed each other.

Alex was more comfortable with Michael touching his stump and his prosthetic after a few days.

Michael was gentle, kissing each scar before removing Alex’s prosthesis, Alex used his arms to lift his ass and Michael tugged off his lover’s bland underwear. He smirked, “May I?” He had wanted to give Alex oral for a long time.

Alex smirked, “Only if I can…”

Michael shivered, “I love how it feels when you touch me like that…”

Alex kissed him, “You love how we fit together and how it feels when we make love. I still keep being awed about Lexi…”

Michael swallowed, “We should talk… about,”

Alex kissed him, “If it happens, it’s meant. We’re a family, maybe not on paper yet, but we’re a family. Someday, when it’s safe,”

Michael understood immediately, “Only if you make sure that I or Valenti is her doctor. I don’t trust anyone else… if he has the testicles to apologize to me, he won’t hurt her. We can’t ever let your father near her…”

Alex smirked, “He is only a sergeant, I outrank him. That was the only reason I agreed to go away, I needed rank to protect us. There is scuttlebutt that they plan to retire me as a captain. He is still enlisted, but I am an officer. Even my brothers are only enlisted…”

Michael let out a sigh of relief, “I just want her safe…”

Alex kissed his damaged hand and wrist, “I will never let him hurt us again… when I remember that you were pregnant when he did this…”

Michael pushed him back, “Forget him for now, I want you comfortable while you make me ready…”

“Only if you do the same,” Alex smirked as he got comfortable.

Michael was embarrassed as he maneuvered himself so his mixed genitalia was above Alex’s face.

Alex ran gentle hands up Michael’s thighs, “Relax, Micah… I know your body and I love it. Always have, it’s perfect…”

Michael shivered at the familiar touch and then Alex’s fingers wrapped around his cock, while his mouth was lower. He tentatively licked the dripping head of Alex’s cock. He couldn’t wait until Alex told him to ride him.

They both endured what felt like torturous pleasure, then finally, Alex groaned.

“Micah, please…”

Michael slid down Alex’s body, slowly turning before sinking down on Alex’s cock.

Alex had his hands on Michael’s hips, while Michael held Alex’s cock still as he lowered himself.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as they relished the sensation of being physically one.

Then, Alex began lifting Michael by his hips, his lover having this warm velvet sheath, didn’t change his perception of Michael’s gender. Only his lover could do that…

Michael leaned over to kiss Alex, he loved how this felt when they made love...

The positions were different, but he didn’t care. Alex’s cock felt so good inside him, like it was meant. Which made no sense, he wasn’t even human…

Alex let Michael control their rhythm for a while as he caressed that beautiful, toned body. He almost wished that Michael was pregnant, the timing would be likely as bad as it was with Lexi, but he wanted to be there from day one. He wanted to be there for check-ups, to listen to mp3s of the baby’s heartbeat, have scan photos to show off and to watch Michael’s body change as their child grew inside him. He wanted to change diapers, get peed on or spit on and see their family expand. He wanted to see this sort of glow for Michael’s siblings.

They had this haunted look, that softened a little around Lexi. There was no doubt that they loved her as fiercely as Michael did…

Their lovemaking was more eager towards the end, when Alex came inside Michael, his lover slumped forward, snuggling close.

Alex fully approved of Michael’s preference to sleep connected this way, it made wakeup sex the easiest thing in the world since his lover’s body couldn’t tighten up.

Michael held Alex tightly, inside and out, relishing the feeling of contentment…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this will be a hard chapter to read. Warning for homophobic and xenophobic language from Jesse Manes, Alex's dad. Reminder he is an abusive POS and no one (including me) believes his words are appropriate. Also, this is the introduction of Project Shepherd!

Chapter 6

Alex was at the VA when someone entered his office without knocking.

He was annoyed but not surprised to see the bane of his adolescence, Sergeant Jesse Manes. He glowered, “What do you want, Sergeant? Has courtesy towards an officer been lost among enlisted of your age?”

His father snapped, “Who do you think you are talking to, Alexander Manes?”

“Sergeant Manes, I did not give you permission to address me familiarly. We haven’t spoken in ten years; I think my radio silence ought to have made my wishes quite clear.”

“You owe me your career!”

Alex snapped, “I owe you nothing, I had the grades and I earned every ribbon and medal with my own effort. I am your superior officer and I never want to see you again. You stay away from me and anyone I care about!”

Jesse Manes sneered, “Not even back a week and you went right back to that whore.”

Alex’s voice went cold, “You will not insult Michael, and you will leave my office right now. I have asked you repeatedly to leave, Sergeant. We have nothing to say to each other.”

“He had a child while you were away, one he had the audacity to give your name.”

Alex stood up so fast that his chair fell, “You are not worthy to speak her name and you will leave them alone.”

“You’re cocky for a one-legged man.”

Alex snapped, “Your disrespect for superior officers will be put in your jacket. Now get out of my office, Sergeant. I won’t ask again.”

“Perhaps, you need time to think. To remember where your true loyalties lie.”

“With my real family, which you and your sons are not part of. I am sorry that the son you thought was weak didn’t die, but I am not sorry that I had something to live for. You stopped being family when you threaten the person I love and you threw me away. You have no right to have any say in my life, Sergeant.”

A corporal opened his door, “Lieutenant? Is something wrong?”

“Escort Sergeant Manes out and I want it made perfectly clear to security, he is not welcome. We have nothing more to say to one another. If you are seen near any member of my family, I will have you arrested for harassment. Dismissed.”

His father slunk out, “We'll talk later,”

“In a world where the commander-in-chief resigns perhaps, but that is unlikely. This is a hell freezes over situation, sergeant. Get out.”

The corporal saluted before practically dragging his father away.

Alex regretted losing his temper, as he painfully leaned over to pick up his chair. He knew this was far from over and called Aaron Evans to make an appointment.

XoooooooX

Lexi’s pseudo grandfather had lunch waiting, tri-tip sandwiches and fresh sweet potato fries.

“What is this about?”

“My father, he came to see me. He made veiled threats against Michael and Lexi. He must not be allowed anywhere near them. He already hurt Michael once, I will not allow that to occur again…”

“Sergeant Manes did that to our Michael?” Aaron gasped referring to the injury to the wrist of Michael’s left hand.

Alex sank into a chair, “He threatened to have Michael arrested for murder and statutory rape. I knew the rape threat was bogus, we were of age. While Michael is presumed male, we both know that to have Lexi, he doesn’t have the same parts we do. My father is an abusive bastard, he beat me for being gay. However, I wouldn’t exactly put that label on myself. Michael is special, he’s the only person I have ever been attracted to or interested in a full relationship with. We both had crappy home lives where the people who should have protected us, chose to hurt us. I will not let my father near Lexi, he would hurt her because she is Michael’s child. He wouldn’t care she was blood any more than he ever cared about me. Please, help me protect them…”

Aaron was quiet and thoughtful, “I am not a very physically affectionate person, I had a terrible accident in college. I was drunk, stupid and nearly got myself killed. I ended up losing my testicles and nearly my cock. The engine was flung into my lap, I was there for hours before I was found. Ann was away at Wellesley when she heard about my accident, but she came to me. She stayed while I worked through my grief and is why I am still here. I had internal injuries as well and as a result, I was unable to sire children. Men in my family never had good luck with children, the ones we managed to sire were precious. I wouldn’t trade Max and Isobel for anything, they were meant to be ours. As terrible as my accident was, it was what led to us being there that night and bringing them home with us.”

“I only lost part of my leg,”

“But you still feel it,” Aaron interjected.

Alex nodded, “Yes, but it’s loss brought me home to my real family…”

The two men who at first glance couldn’t be more different came to an understanding.

“I will get on this security issue right away…”

They ate in silence after that and when Alex was about to leave, he turned, “Isobel has always had a sort of sixth sense about people. She would want a say in who protects Lexi.”

“Of course, I would appreciate Isobel’s insight…”

Alex had to keep them safe, his father was not to be trusted…

XoooooooX

Alex reluctantly reached out to Kyle on Facebook, he had ignored his former best friend’s friend request before and followed with a message that said ‘we need to talk.’

Kyle’s reply was grateful but wasn’t immediate, he was still a third-year resident that alternated between primary care and the ER after all.

They met up outside at a table, Alex had pulled pork sandwiches delivered by Speedy Delivery, the local version of grub hub.

Kyle rose as if to hug him and then froze to offer a hand.

Alex shook it, “I heard about what you did after I left.”

Kyle sighed, “I was stupid, I was in denial and my best friend was gone. I liked Liz, but it didn’t feel right. Here was this beautiful, passionate and intelligent girl and I didn’t want her the way I should. I reacted to you and to Guerin. When I learned you two hooked up,”

Alex interjected, “We never hooked up, Kyle. We were two lonely people who slowly fell in love. I think I always loved him. I haven’t been able to imagine or enjoy my life without him.”

Kyle glanced around, before lowering his voice, “His difference doesn’t unnerve you?”

Alex smirked, “No, but then again, I never wanted anyone else. Until we met that day at the grocery store, I hadn’t had sex since before mom died. I inked my nickname for Michael as a reminder, most guys just assumed it was a girl’s name and I never bothered correcting them. I have journals of letters for him, I just… didn’t know about Lexi.”

“I know he and I aren’t friends, yet anyway. I hope with you here and back together, that I can earn back your trust and your friendship. I am not the same kid afraid of being different…” Kyle said quietly.

Alex nodded, “Being different in a small town with parents that have particular expectations, sucks. I suspect that my father will reach out to you, be wary. He thinks the worst of Micah, always has. He will think that the possibility of a clear shot at being Chief Resident will be like dangling candy before a child.”

Kyle snorted, “If I was the same dick I was in high school, that might have worked. Lucky for us both, I grew up.”

“He also likely knows about the time you attacked Michael, he will try to convince you that you did the right thing. That you chased Michael away and the two of you can do it again.” Alex warned.

“I am a doctor, he would be barking up the wrong tree. First do no harm, besides I have come to respect Guerin. I can’t think of a single staff person who doesn’t, he’s even nice to the nurses…” Kyle admitted.

“Military nurses, medics and corpsmen were usually more honest then our doctors and had a better bedside manner. Micah has a sweet personality… I can see him being a very good doctor...”

Kyle laughed, “He's not bad for a person who claims to have a fear of them, but Guerin has always been the type to defy expectations. Don’t worry, I will look after them. We work the same shifts most of the time.”

Alex thanked Kyle, they might have a chance to reclaim their friendship if the other man did look after Michael.

XoooooooX

Kyle had been forewarned about Jesse Manes approaching him and he was disgusted at the man’s audacity. He growled, “I am tired and I don’t have time for fools. State your case quickly.”

Manes flinched, “Is that any way to talk to your godfather, Kyle?”

Kyle snorted, “A relationship I fail to recognize since I know what you’re here for. You have nothing I want and nothing I need to hear.”

Manes glared, “Your best friend is in danger and you don’t care?”

Kyle laughed, “Danger? From Guerin? Are you insane? He is one of the most gentle and empathetic people I have ever met. He wouldn’t hurt a fly, much less Alex. Besides, I wasn’t much of a friend the last eleven years, I am going to have to re-earn that label and mixing with you will only make that harder. Just go back to whatever hole you crawled out of, Manes. Just leave us alone.”

Manes' face twisted, “Does your mother know you are a fag?”

Kyle stiffened, “I am not gay actually, and my sexual orientation is none of your damn business, Manes.”

“Did that thing pervert you too? Your father,”

Kyle’s hands clenched in fists at his side, “You do not get to speak of my father, he may have had his faults, but he was a good man. I do not appreciate your wielding my parents as weapons. My sexuality is my business, I spoke to my mother. She doesn’t quite understand, but she is grateful that it is legal for me to be in a relationship with a consenting adult and that I have the right to marry whomever I chose to spend my life with.”

Manes sneered, “You want that slut, Guerin, too, he ruined you both. He will destroy you all…”

Kyle scoffed, “Interested in Guerin? Not a chance, he is Alex’s lover. If I won’t spy on him for you, why would I try to win Michael from Alex? They have been in love with each other since high school.”

“If that’s true, then why is he saddling my son with someone else’s bastard?” Manes spat.

Kyle sputtered, “Someone else’s child? You’re a greater fool than I gave you credit for, Manes. There has only been each other for them, I was as you said, Alex’s best friend. That child's parentage and Michael’s origins are neither of our business. I do not report to you or your cronies and never will.”

Manes scoffed, “Everyone has a weakness, that thing’s weakness is his bastard and Alex’s is that thing. If you won’t protect my son,”

Kyle stepped forward, with all the menace of a former football quarterback, “He stopped being your son in all the ways that matter, the moment you began abusing him. The only reasons I won’t hit you is you still wear a uniform and I took an oath to do no harm. I cannot have an assault on my record, I plan to keep my patients and citizens safe from monsters like you.”

“Civilians like you have no idea what monsters are.”

“Really? My last year of medical school, I was assigned to a local hospital. I was there when victims of a mass shooting were brought in. I was one of the staff who took care of them, but one patient that I was responsible for was the shooter. It was my duty as a doctor in training to treat him with the same level of compassion and respect that I had to give any patient. He was a monster, that man killed and injured children. I had a child die on me that day, that man was an American the same as we are. His victims were Americans as well, anyone who harms a child or another person is a monster.”

Manes sneered as him, “What does that make you? I know you beat that thing…”

Kyle flinched, “That incident shames me, I have apologized to both Guerin and Alex for that. I have had counseling to deal with the why. I am not that kid anymore, I never want to be that sort of person again. The fact that you throw the most shameful moment of my life in my face like a weapon proves that you are a terrible person.”

“Do they know what you did?” Manes gestured at the hospital.

“No, but my mom does. She was very disappointed with me, she said she didn’t raise me to be that sort of person and she told me that her son or not if I ever did such a thing again, she would personally arrest me and turn me into the medical board. Now go away, I just worked 52 hours and you’re cutting into my one day off. I will likely be stuck working a 72 next, and I need my rest. I will not have my patients suffering because a monster like you kept me from getting decent rest. Goodbye, we have nothing to say to each other.”

Kyle stepped into his car and drove away, but not before he told his car to text Alex. He was going to be as transparent as possible, he had recorded the conversation surreptitiously. A tactic he learned when interacting with patients that made him uncomfortable He wanted their friendship back…

He knew that Lexi was Michael and Alex’s biological child, it was extremely obvious, but that was something that that man did not deserve to know. Kyle had no intention of enlightening Manes, he was terrified what a man with that much hate in him would do. He had physically abused his own son for thinking he was gay, not to mention describing the love of his son's life and the bearer of his granddaughter as a ‘thing’. Alex’s concern for the safety of the two people he loved most was clearly well-founded…

XoooooooX

Alex had made connections in the service, he had a friend in Air Force intelligence look into his father’s service record. The man was assigned to the local base but had been previously in charge of something called ‘Project Shepherd’ a few years ago but it had been disbanded in 2005. Alex learned whatever he could about it, it seemed to be a threat assessment unit, but for what?

From what he gathered, a Manes in that classified unit had served every generation since 1947. The date struck him oddly since that was the year of the supposed UFO crash that put Roswell on the map of the US collective consciousness.

He had taken to following his father when he could or receiving updates from Aaron Evans. The man had definitely taken his concerns seriously. Lexi was either with Isobel, her grandmother Ann or with himself and Michael. They all had bodyguards, with the exception of Max who practically slept with his gun and had one of the best security systems that Aaron Evans could purchase and he kept it up to date. With the codes assigned to legitimate users and every entry had multiple cameras. If the system didn’t match the facial recognition with the inputted code, then it sent an alert to both Aaron, his chief of security and Sheriff Valenti.

Speaking of the Valentis, Kyle had texted him the other day. His piece of shit father had dared to approach his former best friend and tried to manipulate him. Kyle was the son of two sheriffs and a doctor, he had recorded the conversation and sent the file to him as well. That and Kyle’s defense of Alex’s family meant a lot and would make it more likely that they would become close friends again. Kyle seemed to deeply regret his behavior in high school and his silence for over a decade… Alex had been more concerned about building his own network and connections in preparation for this.

When he found out that his father had been spotted at a derelict base that had been decommissioned when Project Shepherd was disbanded, Alex went there and waited until his father was about to leave.

He drove up, blocking him in and limped out of the jeep, crutch in hand.

“We’re going to talk.”

His father snorted, “Didn’t want to do that last time. You had me thrown out of the VA.”

Alex snapped, “You were making veiled threats against my family, of course, I would react harshly. We’re going to talk about our pathetic excuse of a legacy.”

Jesse tried to bluff, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Alex sneered, “Project Shepherd, bitch. You made a huge mistake fucking with my love life and my family. I will ruin you if you touch them, if you speak to them, if you send one of your pawns after them, you will regret being born. You should never have let me go to the Academy…” he brought up his crutch with all the force he normally would use with an M-16 and struck his father in the head. He felt a little smug about getting one over on the man as he dragged him into the building, using his father’s hand to unlock the base. He was careful to ensure that Sergeant Jesse Manes was immobile. As an intelligence officer for the Air Force, he knew a bit about such things. Then he proceeded to hack into the laughable excuse for security that Project Shepherd had. All they had were 90s era computers and security, he proceeded to download the database’s entire content and he roared when he saw both Michael and Lexi listed at threat level red.

“You fucking bastard! She’s a child, but you never cared about such niceties. I am going to destroy this place, you are going to be transferred tomorrow, if I ever see you in Roswell again, I will be turning you in for disobeying direct orders. This project of yours was disbanded in 2005. You failed to show any proof of your threat assessments.”

Jesse shook his head, “You’re blinded by infatuation, they are clearly manipulating you. Why else would that thing get close to you? To try to get information about me.”

Alex gave him a malicious smile, “Actually, that’s your fault. Your beatings to make a man of me backfired. They sent me right to Michael, and we became friends as a result of them. We both had abusive living environments. We bonded over that, we started spending more time together and I seduced him. He was terrified of our having a sexual relationship, but I proved him wrong. I was then and always have been serious about Michael.”

Jesse protested, “He has no past! He is definitely illegal and probably an alien.”

Alex scoffed, “He is terrified of doctors, he had no memory before the age of seven and you think he is a terrorist? Isn’t it more probable that he was kidnapped and tortured by black ops groups like yours or that he was previously kidnapped and abused by his captors? He might not have had records if he came from an anti-government compound that had home births. He is the smartest, kindest, most gentle person I have ever met. You’re no different then the terrorists I dealt with in the Middle East. You react with fear at the unknown or the different. That makes ashamed to be your son. I will destroy Project Shepherd and you. I have some degree of PTSD and years of documented records of discussion of abuse at your hands. I have the entire record of this defunct and now illegal military operation. You will accept your next assignment and leave us alone.”

He threw the keys to the cuffs and left, but not before damaging his father’s tire. There would be a record of his father being here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The injury that Aaron Evans described is possible; my father had a similar accident. The seatbelt didn't catch and the engine really did even up in his lap. They never expected him to be capable of siring children. I just made his injuries as a result more severe so the testicles had to be amputated. Since they couldn't have biological children, the Evans intended to adopt one child and ended up with Isobel and Max instead. 
> 
> While they could afford to adopt three, taking in two who were mute and barely interacted with others was already a daunting task. Max and Isobel would have needed tutoring as well as some counseling. Even if they didn't know why the children were mute, they would have assumed some sort of trauma. Why else would three children be found naked and mute? Alien refugees would be the last thing they would have guessed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Michael had noticed the increased security even at the hospital, Valenti was clearly watching over him as well. He suspected it had something to do with Alex’s dad. Michael had been asked to sign a legal document forbidding the release of any pictures of their daughter that was submitted to both her school and the local paper. The school had a list of approved persons to pick Lexi, and even her bodyguards had to have at least one approved family member with them.

He was grateful that both Alex and Aaron took the threat seriously, Ann had been dubious until Alex admitted to abuse as his father’s hand and Michael reminded her what happened when his hand was injured. He had refused to let them find him a doctor to fix his hand, he didn’t trust doctors, but Valenti had to his annoyance, been growing on him. Alex had been correct, the cad had redeemable qualities.

Valenti treated every patient in the ER with care and consideration, but the strangers and the ones who spent too much time around Michael or seemed too interested in him. Two extra security guards with medic training were hired with Evans money and were assigned to the ER where they spent most of their time.

Michael definitely felt safer for having them around, as a former football player and having two sheriffs for parents, Valenti had a very observant nature. He had sniffed out a few drug addicts since they were interns together and made sure to take precautions. Michael, contrary to public opinion, was wary and reticent around people. He just learned to hide it better in college, Isobel built psychic shields for him after studying with a few Wiccans with such skills and passed that on to Lexi.

Lexi was under orders never to use her abilities at school for any reason unless someone was being hurt and only to make the attacker stop or make a teacher she trusted look. She was very friendly and well-liked, very much like her dad.

Michael stiffened when he saw Alex’s older brother Hunter and the man’s eyes narrowed when their eyes met. He only knew of him because of the ten-year difference in their age.

Thank the stars, Valenti went over to him and was playing referee….

XoooooooX

Kyle was not pleased when Alex’s eldest brother, whom Kyle only knew vaguely because he was practically ten years older, appeared in their ER.

He strode over to the man, “Hunter… whatever you’re here for, remember: this is a hospital and Guerin is a doctor. You will not attempt to have any sort of altercation here.”

Hunter cursed, “He seduced my baby brother!”

Kyle stepped closer, keeping his voice low and his body language unthreatening, “He did no such thing, Alex chased him. Alex is stubborn, the more you push him, the harder it is to get him to listen. Coming here and trying to corner Guerin will just make Alex hate you. Your brother has reasons to distrust your father after you all left home, your father hurt him. He wanted to change who Alex is as a person. Alex is very much like your mother, and as I understand it, she liked Guerin. Now, I want you to leave and think about what she would have to say about whatever it was you came here intending to do. Legal or not, Alex cares deeply for Guerin and if you want to be part of Alex’s life, you better get on board. Otherwise, leave now and never come back.”

Hunter had stiffened when Kyle stepped into his personal space, but he listened.

“Remember, in this place, Guerin and I outrank you. You should leave now and have a long think about what is important: your father’s wishes or Alex’s happiness…”

Thankfully, Hunter listened and left.

Guerin quietly thanked him and they went back to work.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex has only known about Lexi since early June, it is now the first weekend of August. The school year in Roswell apparently starts the first Wednesday of August and runs to the third Thursday of May. I may have to edit the first chapters to match this.

Chapter 8

Alex and Lexi were getting along well, she had definitely inherited her dad’s musical ear. He learned to play songs on the guitar by listening and his mom taught him to read music. But it was **_The Greatest Showman_** that they fell in love with. The summer had a particularly well-known tradition at the Roswell Country Club: a talent show. Since it was their first summer together, they were as inseparable as they could be with Alex still having to work at the VA and attend rehab.

They entered as Lex² since they were aLEX and LEXi where they sang _A Thousand Dreams_ together and brought the house down. Alex sang Hugh Jackman's lines and Lexi sang Michelle William's lines.

The prize was $10,000 donated to a charity of their choice, Lexi skipped to the stage and said she wanted to give the money to Veterans like her dad who was hurt so that even if they had hurts inside as well as outside, they would have someplace to come home too. It took less than five minutes for members to pull out their checkbooks and triple the donation.

It was the first time that they admitted to being father and daughter publicly, Alex and been reticent for her sake but with his father stationed far away, he just felt he had to prove he cared and was proud of her. He carefully, albeit a little painfully, lifted her up in the air and kissed her nose, “You really are the best surprise present ever.”

They drove home in Alex’s car and Alex almost turned around when he saw who was there.

Hunter…

He hadn’t seen his brother since his father dragged him to his eldest brother’s graduation from boot camp during Seventh Grade…

“Lexi princess, please go inside with your papa and Aunt Izzy. The Sergeant and I business to discuss.”

Lexi went to protest, but thankfully, Michael and Isobel led her inside.

Hunter gasped, “She’s your daughter… dad doesn’t know?”

Alex let out a bitter laugh, “Let him know that his failure of a son was a teenage father? He already calls them both terrible names. He beat me, Hunter. He decided because I was different from you, our brothers and himself, that I was gay. He never asked, he just decided I was and that it was his duty to beat it out of me. The idea that someone as precious as Michael could and did love me, wouldn’t matter. He hates me, Hunter, and he hates Michael. He decided that Michael slept around while we were apart and she’s someone else’s child. He can’t know, I don’t trust him. Michael is gentle and a doctor, but our father hates him anyway without ever knowing him. Our father is insane, he has it in his head that Michael is a terrorist. Michael has never hurt anyone, even when our father brutally attacked and maimed him, all Michael did was leave.”

“He hurt both of you?”

Alex nodded, “I was grieving, mom had just died. Michael was just letting me mourn, it was totally platonic and our father just snapped. He ripped me away from Michael and when Michael tried to check if I was hurt, he grabbed Michael’s hand and shattered his wrist with a hammer. He has made threats to both of them. I had to have him escorted out of the VA because he wouldn’t leave. He dared to try to threaten Kyle, he wanted Kyle to convince me that I shouldn’t be a part of my own family. I want nothing to do with him, he can rot away with only his hatred as company.”

Hunter looked troubled, “He should never have laid a hand on you if I had known,”

“You were an adult, young but an adult. You were supposed to be serving our country, mom was so proud of you. You were a patriot, a hero…”

“Some hero, I wasn’t there when you needed me. I let him get in my head if Kyle hadn’t stopped me,”

Alex smiled, “You’re a good man, I am sure you would have stopped yourself.”

Hunter sighed, “I am an SP and a sniper, I had a target…”

“You didn’t have to listen to Kyle, but you did. He and Michael told me that he asked you to stop and think, to remember where you were. You stopped, you thought and now you’re here.” Alex was thoughtful, “Would you like to meet your niece?”

Hunter looked embarrassed, “Even knowing what I likely would have done to your Michael?”

Alex shrugged, “We’re both soldiers, if the situation had been different and Michael hadn’t known our father was dangerous and kept Lexi from me, I would have been furious at him. I understand your anger at the time, you were in your own way looking after me. While I don’t agree with why you were there, I appreciate that you cared enough to come.”

Alex led Hunter into the house…

XoooooooX

_Five minutes before…_

The door closed and Lexi asked quietly why her daddy was mad…

But Michael didn’t hear her, because he was talking telepathically with Isobel…

‘Is Hunter dangerous? Does he mean us harm?’

Isobel frowned, ‘He's confused and upset, he knows he’s Lexi’s uncle. He may have learned about you both from his father but he doesn’t mean any harm. He just wanted to talk…’

‘Felt like an ambush, he was angry at the hospital. If Valenti hadn’t stopped him…’

‘But he did, you were fine and clearly, he’s been thinking.’ Isobel assured him.

‘Papa!’ came Lexi’s voice loudly in his head, ‘Who is that man? He looks like daddy, but older… daddy didn’t look happy to see him. He looked mad…’

But Michael noticed that Alex had calmed down and that he was talking calmly with Hunter now. He sighed, “Don’t yell, it’s rude and painful.”

Lexi pouted, “I tried talking properly, but you ignored me. That’s rude too…”

Isobel glared at her, “You know that when adults are talking you are supposed to be patient. Besides, I think that your daddy is going to tell you who that man is. Now, we don’t want him to think we don’t have manners. So let’s wait in the living room since we do have manners.”

It didn’t take Alex long to bring Hunter inside, he squeezed the older Manes' shoulder, “Lexi, this is your Uncle Hunter. He is my big brother, he is like your uncle Max, but he is an Air Force cop. They call him Security Police, his job is to protect bases both at home and abroad…”

Lexi ran up and hugged him, “I didn’t know I had another uncle, daddy, why didn’t you say?”

Hunter looked stunned as he caught the girl who could never be mistaken for anything but his niece. “Well, I was away for a long time. I joined the Air Force when I was eighteen, your dad was eight. He didn’t know I was here, I could have been anywhere. Besides, aren’t surprises the best?”

Lexi giggled, “Daddy got a good surprise present with me. Guess what Uncle Hunter?”

Hunter lifted her up and sat in a chair with her in his lap, “What?”

Lexi bounced in excitement, “Daddy and I, we won a contest. We sang! We made lots of money for soldiers who are lost and a little broken. I want them to have a home too, we were supposed to give them a little money, but everyone liked us _**so** _much that they gave more money! Isn’t that amazing?”

Hunter swallowed, “That is wonderful, I trust there is a video?”

Isobel puffed up, “Of course, what sort of proud aunt wouldn’t have captured such a beautiful moment? After all, she gets her musical talent from both of her fathers.”

Michael winced, since his hand was injured, he had to give up the guitar. he could sing but it was rare, limited mostly to lullabies or Steven Universe sing-alongs.

Hunter smiled at the girl in his lap, “My mother was very talented, she was a singer and she taught music. Your daddy is very much like her…”

“What was your and daddy’s mom like, Uncle Hunter?”

Hunter’s eyes were sad, “She was pretty and kind just like you, she saw the good in everyone and everything. She would sing all the time, she made everyone around her happy. Her favorite thing was to have everyone smile.”

“Can I meet my grandma, Uncle Hunter?”

Hunter shook his head, “She went to heaven a long time ago, before your papa knew you were going to be your daddy’s best surprise present. I bet she picked you out of all the Angels and sent you down to remind us Manes to smile and sing. Everyone knows that angels love to sing and dance.”

Lexi’s eyes filled with tears, “She can’t come back?”

Hunter shook his head, “Not as she was, no. But some people believe that we come back as new people. Maybe someday, your papa and daddy will give you a surprise present. Maybe, my mom will come back as a new person and be your sister. I would like that…”

Lexi was thoughtful, “I would like a sister, that would be a good present. Can I have a sister for my birthday?”

Michael sputtered, “It doesn’t work like that sweetie, babies need time to grow. If they are born too soon, they go back to being Angels. That would make us all sad…”

“You mean like how Aunt Izzy is sometimes sad? Because someone she loved is an angel?”

Isobel rose shaking while shoving her phone at Michael, “Lexi Bella Guerin, it’s time for bed.”

Lexi took one look at her and immediately jumped off Hunter’s lap. She kissed her uncle, papa and daddy before heading to bed.

Hunter stared after her, “Is Lexi going to be okay?”

Michael sighed, “You never had sisters, you wouldn’t really get it. Girls keep diaries and are very protective of their secret thoughts and pains. It sounded like Lexi may have… read something she shouldn’t have. Isobel is going to give her a lecture about privacy, respect and not asking things that will hurt someone’s feelings.”

He certainly couldn’t tell them that Lexi read Isobel’s mind and probably gained some flash about Rosa. Michael had to quickly come up with a more human explanation for how Lexi learned what she did and had inadvertently hurt Isobel.

Alex mused, playing with Michael’s hair, “Diaries, those aren’t meant to be read? What about journals of letters?”

Michael frowned, “What?”

Alex smirked, “I have a box of letters to you in my footlocker. I wrote them in journals, they were earlier to store that way. I keep forgetting to fetch them.”

Hunter laughed, “You two are so cheesy. You took surprising your soldier to an extreme, Guerin. Most military wives surprise their soldier with a baby, you gave him an eleven-year-old girl.”

The term military 'wife' wasn't meant to demean Michael, he understood that. It just meant a soldier's spouse who was capable of having children.

“She’s nine, Hunter.” Alex corrected gently, “if she was eleven, I would have been a high school junior she was born, not a basic cadet. I was one of the first in my year on campus…”

They had been set to graduate the fourth Saturday in May back in 2008, but Alex left much earlier.

Alex smugly cast the video from Isobel’s phone on the TV, he watched and was enthralled by Lexi’s voice and stage presence. She was so good, she was his daughter and well, he had been so proud of her…

Hunter had to return to base in the morning, he came down on a day off and Alex knew he couldn’t be late.

They had a spare room, it was actually Max's but he only used it on their birthday if they weren't at the Evans' and let the older Manes stay over.

It would be different having Hunter in his life, but Alex was certain he could trust him...

Isobel was a very perceptive person if Hunter was a danger to Michael or her niece, Alex was certain that she would have refused him entrance.

Due to Michael having an early shift in the morning, they just showered and slipped into bed together with Michael curled up on Alex’s good side.

Alex had been very lucky to fall in love with Michael Guerin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder even though I said it in the chapter, Hunter wasn't trying to be rude when referencing a military wife and Michael in the same sentence. He was teasing because Michael clearly gave birth to Lexi and married or not, he still worried for Alex while he was away. 
> 
> Unlike a true military 'wife', Michael really had no idea about Alex's service. Most military spouses know something if they are assigned to a base, then they are usually there too or nearby. If the soldier is deployed, they have some idea at least of when they will be back and maybe the general idea of where they would be such as Asia or Africa. it isn't always safe for a soldier to be explicit and knowing too much can make you worry incessantly. There is usually some communication, even if it is infrequent. I am dating a soldier, I identify as male and he is definitely male. So, I get some of this stuff.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this is the first non-Alex or Michael POV chapter and features the return of Liz...

Chapter 9

A year after Alex returned to Roswell, Max was patrolling the roads outside town…

He noticed a driver swerving, it wasn’t a car he had seen before. It was unlikely they were drunk…

That meant they were asleep…

Max turned on his sirens and blared the horn. To his relief, the car quickly pulled over.

He pulled in behind them, Colorado plates. A former college friend of Valenti’s? A visitor? He worried and approached the car. He nearly had a heart attack, he gasped in shocked horror, “Liz?”

Liz Ortecho blinked sleepily at him, “Max? Max Evans?”

Max had never let her go, it was foolish probably. She probably… nope, no ring. He sighed, “You’re safe, you were weaving with Colorado plates, you were likely exhausted. Please be careful, it would be too horrible to give your father news that something terrible happened to you. Your family has been through enough…”

“You mean because my mom ran off and my sister just disappeared? Any chance Deputy Evans that you heard something about Rosa in twelve years?”

Max closed his eyes as his heart ached, “Not to my knowledge, I checked after we moved back and I transferred to Chaves County from Bernalillo. We came back because Sheriff Michela Valenti needed experienced deputies and Michael was accepted into the Residency program here.”

Liz yawned again, “Residency? Guerin's a doctor?”

Max nodded, “He and Valenti are rivals, Alex can’t properly root for either.”

Liz frowned, “Alex is back?”

“Yes, he and Michael are a couple now, officially anyway. Alex was medically retired as a captain and they live together.”

“Anyone else move back?” Liz asked bitterly.

“Isobel moved back with us, she is finishing her second bachelor’s in design and runs a dual business. She is both an event planner and an interior designer. Hunter Manes too, he is the,”

“I need sleep, I made the mistake of just driving here without thinking it through. When I left, I wasn’t planning to come back.” Liz cut him off.

Max flinched, “Understandable…”

Isobel’s influence, of course, a request he regretted daily…

“I will follow you just to be safe, I was headed into town anyway.” Max offered in what he hoped was a welcoming tone. He still felt the same, even after so many years, fuck!

Liz reluctantly agreed, so Max went back to his patrol car and followed her into town. She parked in what had been Rosa’s spot and Max flinched.

He pulled up beside her and rolled down his passenger window, “Your dad hasn’t changed the locks. The spare is where it always is if you don’t have yours…”

Liz scowled, “How do you know?”

Max shrugged in faux nonchalance, “He lives alone, he kept it there in case any of you came home. Besides, Sheriff Valenti insisted we know where spare keys are in case of emergency so we don’t have to break in. Good night, Liz.”

Max just drove away, his shift was over. He parked the patrol car, let himself into the sheriff’s office, wrote up a shift report and a few minor incident reports as well. Then he unlocked the key box to switch his keys. He just headed home, he was a more than a little grateful for his greater than human endurance. He could stay up longer than most humans and still function. He drove home, unlocked his house with the code and reset the alarm. He didn’t know how to deal with his complex feelings for Liz. He still loved her, but he had staged Rosa’s disappearance to protect Isobel. He hated that he caused her pain, but it had been an impossible situation…

XoooooooX

Max contacted Isobel first thing the next morning, she had the right to know after all. She would let Michael know if she felt it wise. He threw himself into duty with only the occasional family time…

Sure, his partner and former army sniper Jenna Cameron had made it clear she was interested, but he only treated her as a respected colleague. He didn’t know how to treat Liz, as a survivor of a tragedy, his girlfriend or the classmate he crushed on.

Max couldn’t break and tell her the truth, he wouldn’t betray Isobel like that. He couldn’t put them all in danger, if Isobel was implicated, then he and Michael were obvious co-conspirators. With them arrested, they couldn’t protect Lexi or remind her not to use her powers.

Max just wanted to go away again so he didn’t have to face this regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this was boring, but I wanted Max to save her life without accidentally outing himself as an alien. The drive from my headcanon school for Liz was approximately 8 hours without factoring traffic, a single driver could be exhausted after driving that long. She probably barely stopped for gas and just kept driving.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex officially learns that Michael is an alien...

Chapter 10

Hunter had arranged for a transfer to Roswell Air Base, where he was supervising enlisted officer for the base’s security police.

Alex was retired and had been surprised that his mother’s will left everything to him, but his residence before moving in with his family was Sheriff Valenti’s cabin. This was where Hunter was staying as a sort of caretaker.

Things between Alex and his father were cold but deadly like dried ice. But Hunter was a doting uncle, who like himself was trying to make up for lost time.

Alex, due to his skills and security clearance, but despite his leg, he had been hired as an FBI consultant. He had been a member of Military Intelligence for the majority of his Air Force career, it gave him access to keep an eye on his other brothers Greg and Flint. But mostly Flint because Greg's jacket was classified about Alex's level which meant probably CIA. He had a fancy office next door to the sheriff’s office but in the same building. Alex was looking at having Hunter apply to the FBI so they could officially work together.

While Alex was concerned for his daughter’s safety, he chose not to read the Evans’ and Michael in on Project Shepherd. He did, however, inform Hunter and Kyle. Kyle went over the medical files in Alex’s stolen files, Hunter has been a hard sell, he was career enlisted military after all and these were military files from a classified but decommissioned project. He did come around after Alex showed him the files claiming that Max, Isobel and Michael were listed as high-value targets but also highly dangerous. That any sign of danger, they were listed as shoot to kill. Lexi too had a file, she was seen as a limited threat, but she was listed as capture alive.

That was when they realized that this was bad…

At the same time, Kyle found interview records signed by his father and psych reports written by Mimi Deluca. Mimi was the previous owner of **The Wild Pony** and mother to Liz's best friend Maria and her younger brother Maris. Mimi had a sort of breakdown about the time Kyle’s father died. To his further horror, it was made quite clear that according to the medical records he had, his father hadn’t had a heart attack. They were experimented on but some sort of test subjects. People had been forced to kill his dad and break the mind of another person.

He reluctantly presented his findings to Alex and Hunter, they took some time to obviously digest what he said.

“Our father did experiments on people?” Alex sputtered.

Hunter interjected, “He doesn’t see them as people, they were survivors of the crash. They were found surrounded by alien technology. Roswell has always had a Valenti as a Sheriff and a Manes who investigated unusual and possibly dangerous situations. They released the false story about the weather balloon, but they shared the truth with their descendants. The trouble is, what do we do now?”

“We can’t do this legally if we involve authorities, then they will expect the full truth before they move. But, their small minds can’t handle it.”

“We need people we can trust…”

Kyle sighed, “I have a feeling that while Max, Michael, Isobel and Lexi aren’t dangerous the way your father believes, they are different. Either they were survivors who weren’t taken into Military custody or they escaped. Some of these experiments would explain their being mute and naked…”

“Alright, we tell them… on Kyle and Michael’s next day off. I will ask Ann if she can take Lexi for the night.” Alex sighed.

Kyle sighed, “Noah has been sulky about my schedule, he was disappointed when I didn’t become Chief Resident. For some reason, I think he is convinced that Michael has control of my schedule…”

Noah Bracken was a bisexual lawyer who was new in town and had money, he was set up on a blind date that Ann begged Isobel to attend. Isobel had gone only to get her to stop, but it hadn’t gone well. They went on three dates but when things turned sexual, Isobel had panicked and ran. Within a few weeks, it became clear that while a relationship between Isobel and Noah wouldn’t work, that Kyle was a better match. While Kyle wasn’t gay, he definitely preferred guys sexually to girls. He had a one-night stand about the same time as Noah’s stilted relationship with Isobel, with Maria, which was what made what he discovered about Mimi Deluca all the harder to process.

“We promise not to take all your time,” Alex assured his best friend, “we just need you there long enough to present your part of the case. The four of them have a secret, Lexi and Isobel seem to know things they shouldn’t, any time Michael is looking for something it mysteriously appears. I think they will know what we are referring to quickly. The trouble will be convincing them that we mean them no harm and we need their help.”

The three inheritors of the sins of Project Shepherd were agreed.

XoooooooX

They all met at Michael and Alex’s house.

Max came reluctantly, Isobel looked uncomfortable, Michael curious, Kyle resigned and the Manes brothers were all business.

Alex sighed, “In my efforts to keep us safe from my father, I discovered a terrible legacy. A legacy that Hunter, Kyle and I intend to end with us. Has either of you heard of Project Shepherd?”

Max, Michael and Isobel shook their heads.

“It was originally led by Lt. Colonel Harlan Manes, my grandfather. Supposedly, Kyle’s grandfather Hector Valenti, who was Sheriff at the time of the crash died. We haven’t pieced together if he died accidentally or if it was a result of being exposed to Aliens.”

Max was disconcerted, “I don’t suppose you are referring to illegal immigrants from Central and South America.”

Alex met his eyes, “You know I am not. You three have always been distant, either you were afraid of doctors because you escaped Project Shepherd or because you were afraid to be taken by a group like Project Shepherd. Either way, they are still being run by my father at a distance to my annoyance. He is using family money to continue the project since it lost federal funding and was officially disbanded.”

Isobel’s voice shook, “Why are you telling us this?”

Alex’s voice was calm, “Because our families were responsible for terrible things. If I am right, the people being tortured and experimented on at this facility, aren’t human. I think you know to some extent what they are. We need people we can trust, we can’t involve the military or government. With xenophobes in power, we will never get through the red tape. Project Shepherd would be reactivated, my father’s records would be reviewed and a new branch of Space Force would be activated. Project Shepherd would no doubt eventually develop into a clandestine program like M.I.B. or Section 31. When good people learn that terrible things are done in their name, it is their duty to stop it. If we’re right, then both the crash and Project Shepherd have some ties to your past, please help us shut that place of horrors down.”

Max, Michael and Isobel seemed agitated but had a silent conversation, Alex had always been suspicious of a connection between the Evans twins, but he didn’t expect Michael to share such a bond.

Isobel sagged, “They are honest, we can trust them. They came in good faith.”

A trash can and a bottle of acetone floated into the room.

Isobel began retching and Michael held her hair back soothing her.

Max demanded to see what they had so far, his experience with raids as a deputy were rare but he wanted involvement in a possible raid. Hunter handed over a prepared tablet that had been loaded with evidence, records and building plans for the facility. Alex had loaded the files and then built security around them. Wifi was no longer operational on the tablet and the port only worked to charge, it was no longer capable of downloading or uploading data. Tricky business, but for a former member of Air Force Intelligence with experience in Cybersecurity and cyber warfare, it was no sweat.

The Evans' security as backup might be wise, they were all under non-disclosure agreements of course.

Once Isobel recovered, Michael explained what they knew about themselves.

Max had healing powers, but there were side-effects; nausea and slight disturbances in the environment. They could short out items that relied on electricity or cause minor earthquakes because they disrupted the local electromagnetic field. Michael had some degree of telekinesis, which didn’t like technology and it didn’t have a long life expectancy around him. Isobel could read minds and subtly influence them, but she didn’t have a lot of experience. She didn’t like using that power.

Kyle blinked, “That’s why I stopped hurting Michael that day. You made me stop.”

Isobel shrugged, “Made would be a strong word. You knew it was wrong before you attacked Michael, I just asked your subconscious why. Your subconscious was in pain and you wanted to make someone else hurt as much as you did. But then, you came to the conclusion that if Michael was Alex’s lover, then the abandonment meant he was already hurting. You were the sheriff’s son and you wanted to be a doctor, hurting Michael had the potential to ruin that before you even officially graduated. So you stopped, I don’t think I have ever truly forced someone to do something. They already want to do it, I just sort of bring it to the surface and they end up doing the right thing.”

Alex was curious, “Other than Kyle, have you used it on any of us?”

Isobel sighed, “Yes, in high school to see if you were serious about Michael. I didn’t make you do anything, you honestly made the decision to pursue Michael on your own. But I may have done it during that museum trip…”

Hunter frowned, “And me?”

“The night you showed up here the first time, just to see if you meant any harm. Unlike with Alex, I had more control. I only checked your emotions and intentions. I did not knowingly influence anything to my knowledge. I don’t like my powers, they have the potential to be gravely misused. This is why I am very careful to be a good example, Lexi has a little skill with each of our skills. She is a stronger telepath than Michael, but she is a bridge between all of us. Her gifts are different, but we still follow Max's rule not to draw attention to ourselves. So, what do we do now?”

Alex smirked, “I hack the location’s security, figure out what we are up against, while Max and Hunter plan the infiltration. We may want your security for backup.”

Isobel shivered, “I won’t come, I won’t use my powers on other humans. Not even to make them stand down.”

Alex nodded, “I have dark web contacts, Kyle and I discovered a secret room under the cabin. We will make it into a comfortable but safe place for our probable guests. If we get them out safely, will you try talking to them and assuring them we mean them no harm?”

Isobel swallowed, “Alright, but I won’t use my power to force anyone or to hurt them.”

“All human personal present or otherwise will be tranquilized and debriefed later. My hope is that Michael and Max can handle the subjects and get them to the cabin. Hunter and I will be responsible for taking charge of the persons working for the location and removing them. I already disabled my GPS and Hunter’s a long time ago. We plan to take these people to the original Project Shepherd base to question them. I have sat in on interrogations to real time vet their information. Hunter and Max as well are welcome to help me determine who are dupes and who were legitimately responsible for the torture and illegal experimentation on people.”

Kyle was getting extremely antsy and Alex chuckled, “Go ahead, we need to keep up appearances.”

Kyle playfully slugged Alex, “Love how you think spending time with my lawyer boyfriend is ‘keeping up appearances’. Some friend you are…”

Alex teased back, “Keep that up and we’ll see if you get picked next time as a godfather.”

Michael turned bright red, he wanted another child with Alex. But he hadn’t conceived recently to his knowledge yet, they had returned to using protection reluctantly so, Michael could finish his residency on time. He had miscarried not long after Alex's return but he didn't realise he was pregnant at all until then. Now, he understood it was more than that. It was also due to Alex’s discovery of Project Shepherd. He wished that they had a psychologist on their circle but they had two doctors, a cybersecurity specialist, a deputy and a member of the Air Force’s security police.

Isobel would want to be involved as little as possible, even after all her attempts to strengthen her mind and shields, she still didn’t trust herself. She knew she had something to do with Rosa and her ex-friends being there that night in 2008, while she didn’t have any memories of hurting the girls, she knew she influenced them.

Michael was still frightened for her if she learned the truth…

Isobel was exhausted after using her mindwrap abilities on three people and she escaped to bed.

Hunter had to report to base early and he left at the same time as Max.

This left Alex and Michael alone.

They both asked in tandem, “Are you upset with me?”

Alex hugged Michael, “It’s like you’re being intersex, it made you conscious of your difference from an early age. You tried hard not to stand out, but at the same time you wanted out. Then I came along and we fell in love. You imprinted on me and I on you, that’s why we didn’t have relationships sexual or romantic while we were apart. You came back because it was the last place I knew you were. You wanted me to find you, when I did, telling me about our daughter was difficult enough for you. You kept back your possible alienness and your gift because you were unsure about how I would take it. I love you, Micah. I don’t care what you are or where you came from before I knew you. I care about the person you are now and our future together. Once we end Project Shepherd for good and I am certain that you and Lexi are safe, I really want to build a family together with brothers and sisters for Lexi. Kids that we love and care for together from day one.”

Michael blushed, “I want that too, I want to see Kyle stay happy. I want Max and Isobel to find love. I want Hunter to someday have a family of his own…”

Max had been dodging Liz and emoing more than usual, due to the Crashdown Café primarily serving unhealthy food and Liz's food coming from deliveries rather than normal shopping, it was easy for Isobel to avoid Liz. They also didn't move in the same circles...

Max obviously needed a distraction, so planning and assisting in raiding an illegal former government facility that reportedly experimented on aliens, it would definitely help.

They spent the rest of their pre-sleep time talking quietly and cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Alex's reaction to Michael being an alien might be too anti-climatic, but he did have time to process it before they talked to Michael, Max and Isobel. He's a very chill guy unless you're an asshole like his father. Then, all bets are off...


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The infiltration of Caulfield and rescue of the prisoners, I was disappointed how this played out on Roswell, NM. I decided to write a better outcome...

Chapter 11

They all prepared for the infiltration of the facility that Alex referred to simply as Caufield, differently.

Isobel meditated and spent time with Lexi, Max and Hunter studied the building plans and security patrols for Caulfield obsessively, Kyle used Alex’s dark web contacts to order a series of unregistered medical supplies, but nothing that could be used to harm. He did get an ultrasound machine just in case Michael got pregnant again…

Alex acquired everything he could on Caulfield and had also procured unregistered guns and rubber bullets as well as tranquilizer bullets.

The sky was dark and the air cold. It was going to be tonight...

Both Kyle and Hunter seemed on edge, but it would be fine once Operation Castle, as Alex and Hunter had deemed the assault, began.

All of them including Michael were familiar with guns, Michael just disliked them. Perhaps, in another life where he was an angsty bisexual cowboy who chose not to go to leave Roswell, still worked at the auto shop and did nearly anything for a buck, maybe he would have a different opinion.

Kyle and Michael’s job was to verify that the guards were unconscious, plasticuff them and carry them out to one of the vans waiting in the dark.

Alex would go-ahead to disable the security, he already introduced a worm that shut down the security cameras. Hunter and Max would protect Alex and fight if necessary, but they were hopeful the element of surprise would ensure that no fighting was necessary.

By the time they finally reached the cells, all the guards were locked up themselves.

Alex let them into the cellblock and they were horrified.

Sitting there in stained white prison garments were a dozen aliens of varying ages.

Hunter stopped before the glass door to the cell of an individual codenamed ‘L' but was called ‘Laurie’ in both Mimi and Jimmy’s reports.

Kyle headed over to cell containing a very underdeveloped boy. His records would indicate that he was approximately the same age as most of them, with the exception of Hunter. Yet. He was scrawny, with no muscle whatsoever and about 5’2”.

‘Laurie’, the subject that Hunter was staring at, reached out for the glass and then pulled her hand back.

Hunter smiled at her gently, his voice soothing, “It’s safe, we disabled the fields. We won’t let them hurt you anymore.”

Laurie spoke, “Jimmy and Mimi said same.”

Hunter didn’t turn as he addressed Alex, “Unlock the cell, little brother.”

Alex did so, and Hunter opened the door, his hands outstretched.

“You’re him, dream boy. Soldier.”

Hunter shook his head, “Guardian, I will never let anyone hurt you. I have a niece, she is special like you. So are her papa, aunt and uncle, they live outside this place. Would you like to see?”

Kyle had difficulty getting his boy to speak, so he scooped them up and the boy clung to him.

Leaving Alex, Michael and Max to convince the remaining aliens to come.

An authoritative female who just appeared pointed out a few she said were too dangerous, including the one who had hurt Kyle's dad, Jimmy Valenti.

Max frowned, “Who are you?”

“Eliana. You know me as Senora Ortecho. This is our leader, I am merely her handmaiden. Unlike Michael, I truly did sleep with an affiliate of Project Shepherd for information…”

Max gasped, “You’re Rosa and Liz's mother…”

Elianna bowed to the older of the women prisoners, “My queen, you can trust them. That one especially…”

Max stiffened, “Come, we haven’t much time…”

Once they escorted the ‘safe ones', Alex set off the fail-safe that blew up the generators.

The elders mumbled a phrase that felt familiar to Max and Michael, it must be a cultural version of bidding goodbye to the lost.

Michael, Kyle and Hunter joined the survivors as well as Senora Ortecho in the back while Alex and Max drove the vehicles. Their guards had just watched the vehicles and were mostly excused.

XoooooooX

Alex was dumping the subdued staff at the derelict Project Shepherd base that he had secretly updated the security so his father no longer could access. As an FBI security consultant, he still had top-secret clearance.

Alex locked each of their prisoners up and reset the security system to lock before returning to the cabin. It would be a tight fit of course but they had plenty of food and had assembled bunk beds for the survivors. They hadn’t expected Senora Ortecho or to house a queen.

Hunter still hadn’t let go of Laurie when Alex arrived and Kyle’s Adam was clinging to his best friend.

This might be difficult…

Kyle and Michael had faced some resistance in checking the survivors’ health, but between the queen and Senora Ortecho, this was eventually completed. The survivors were promised full access to the cabin, which Alex had personally updated its security and they were assured that they would only be locked if they were in danger and would be informed prior. There was room at the cabin for Senora Ortecho to stay and she would ‘employed' as Hunter’s housekeeper. Alex would be assigning her own security code. Unlike the survivors, Senora Ortecho had outside experience. They had already stocked the cabin with food from a nearby supermarket that was paid in cash and an additional full freezer had been purchased as well.

It would not be easy, but they would work on getting papers for the survivors and helping them adjust to being free.

Alex had to find a way to legally punish those who harmed them, no one among their trusted circle should have blood on their hands.

Alex and Michael reluctantly left, promising to return and both Senora Ortecho, as well as Hunter, had their phone numbers.

XoooooooX

Kyle went to leave and Adam began to cry, Kyle promised he would be back when he could but that didn’t soothe Adam.

The queen tried to calm the child-like young man, but that didn’t work. The offer of creating a mental link did, but only if Kyle took him with him.

Being a fourth-year resident, this was difficult.

Kyle knelt down with Adam, “Sometimes, I have to go away. It’s just for a short time, I promise you can always talk to me and if I have to work, will you agree to stay here?”

Adam swallowed, “Okay, promise won’t go away like daddy?”

Kyle stiffened, “Daddy, that would be Jimmy… he didn’t go away because he didn’t care. He just was gone, he tried to help you and a bad man hurt him. We want to keep you safe from that bad man, that’s why when we can’t be together, I need you here where you are safe.”

Adam eventually calmed down and said he understood, but Kyle wasn’t sure. He led Adam to his car after saying goodbye to the others.

Kyle drove to his apartment and let them in. He didn’t have a big place…

He helped Adam clean up and offered him one of his shirts. Kyle already knew from his records that Adam was intersex, so it wasn’t a surprise. The t-shirt was like a nightgown given their size difference. He would have to get Adam proper clothes soon, maybe he could have Hunter pick them up on base and bring them over. Otherwise, he would have to ask Max.

Luckily, Kyle didn’t have to work right away…

He could settle Adam into a routine and get some small meals into him. He would definitely need to supplement that meal plan with some acetone.

His main trouble would be with his boyfriend, especially since Adam was very clingy and dependent.

Adam definitely did not look his age and Noah was a lawyer, he might get the wrong end of the stick as it were. But that was for another day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, so I paired up Hunter and Kyle with names from the original Roswell TV show. I just modified the names and characters for my purposes.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The identity of Kyle and Isobel's mental hijacker is revealed.

Chapter 12

Between the hospital and the survivors, but especially Adam, Kyle had practically no free time and Noah was getting very sulky.

Kyle was starting to wonder what he saw in the guy in the first place, a lawyer had to understand time constraints due to work. Noah wasn’t his usual type…

Sure, Noah was funny, intelligent and liked to work out, but what did they really have in common?

Kyle was working as usual and then blacked out.

When he finally refocused, Michael was kneeling in front of him.

Kyle was in the residents’ lounge and Adam was panicking in his head.

Kyle tried to soothe Adam, but Michael was being very distracting.

He snapped, “I don’t know how it works for you guys, but I can only have one conversation at a time.”

Michael flinched, “Your eyes went black, you tried to exit the hospital and when the guards tried to stop you, you fought them. I was alerted by Elianna, she said something was wrong. You were tazed, how do you feel?”

Kyle flinched, “I attacked someone?”

“You went quarterback on them…”

Kyle swallowed, “Shit…”

Adam was talking to him, ‘dark in mind. Get scared. Kyle no talk. Want Kyle. Push darkness out. Kyle not wake for long time. Kyle safe now?”

Kyle thanked him, ‘you did very well, you saved me. Thank you. Tell me about Darkness.’

Adam continued, ‘mind not feel right. Kyle always say, it okay. Breathe. Kyle no talk. Not like sleeping. Sleeping and waking I see pictures. All feel was darkness. Want Kyle, push hard and darkness go away. Kyle feel like sleeping, then Kyle wake up. Kyle safe now?’

Kyle repeated what Adam said quietly, Michael’s face went blank. He must be talking to Isobel…

Michael blinked, “She is recommending we get you a crystal, something like tourmaline and to have a more experienced person check your mind. Just to make sure this can’t happen again.”

Michael went to fetch their attending and the three of them talked.

Michael convinced the attending that Kyle must be exhausted and was likely sleepwalking. He had to have been having a dream about football and reacted as if he was still a quarterback.

Their attending was not pleased but agreed that as long as this never happened again, then he would be allowed to stay on shift as long as he slept.

Kyle exhaled in relief and wondered briefly if she was slightly influenced somehow, but as long as his residency was safe…

He would have to work with some of the survivors and Isobel to see about shields. He never suspected that he could be controlled…

Given Adam’s fear for him, it certainly wasn’t him.

He doubted any of their rescues would do this either, was it possible that they missed another alien? Someone like Senora Ortecho, but dangerous?

This was something they all had to discuss, their circle of trust.

XoooooooX

Alex had been worried when Michael texted about Kyle being under mind control, with a note 'don’t tell Isobel'.

They made arrangements to meet at Max's instead of their place.

Kyle, Hunter, Alex and Michael all arrived at Max’s about the same time and Max let them in.

Max grumbled, “Why here and not your place?”

Michael crossed his arms, “June 2008.”

Max growled, “We swore never to discuss that!”

Michael snapped, “Situation changed, someone tried to control Kyle. Which means my original suspicions of what happened that night and how were right. So, we have to tell them what happened and why we did what we did. Then, I suggest we see if anything there is disturbed because something tells me we have a second enemy, an alien likely who is dangerous. For the sake of all us, we need to eliminate this threat before it gives our xenophobic government a real reason to want us dead or imprisoned.”

Alex held up a hand, “Ok, please explain.”

Michael sighed, “In June of 2008, from what we could gather two of Rosa Ortecho’s ex-friends were tormenting her. Isobel who had become close to Rosa tried to intervene, to our understanding, Isobel intended to subtly influence them to leave her alone. However, something went wrong, she was controlled and all three girls were killed. I showed up and watched Isobel faint. She has no idea it was her, I told her I was nearby and lost control. I let out a pulse that killed them, but she was knocked unconscious. She truly believes that it was me. We contemplated staging an accident but Isobel was terrified that everyone would decide that Rosa had been high and was responsible for the deaths of the others.”

“What happened when she killed them?” Hunter frowned.

“There was a glowing handprint on Rosa’s face…” Michael blinked.

Hunter asked for the tablet that Alex had provided Max and had it unlocked, he found a series of autopsy reports, including Kyle’s father. All showed records of handprints, the measurement of the handprints matched on at least ten of those. He groaned, “Shit, not only do we have those three deaths, as well as Isobel and Kyle, having their minds affected, we have a serial killer. We need to tell Isobel the truth. Even if his mind was forcibly unaffected, there should a something we can trace. With two minds, it may be possible that a more skilled telepath could trace the imprint. Similar to Alex finding a hacker’s signature or tracing the origin of a worm, I suspect.”

Alex nodded, “There has to be some sort of trace, plus we need to shore up your mind. We can’t take a chance, we have lives depending on us.”

Max sighed, “I need you to go home Michael, take Alex and send Isobel to the cabin. Tell her, I will explain everything. Kyle needs to meet us there. Adam will be comforted that he truly is okay after seeing him. He relies on Kyle as his anchor, not only is he part of our circle, Adam trusts him.”

Alex and Michael promised to send Isobel to the cabin.

Max looked crestfallen…

Alex worried about him, he had gotten the impression that Rosa meant a great deal to Isobel. When she returned from her third and final date with Noah, she was shaking and sobbing, “He's not Rosa…”

Michael was not looking forward to Isobel’s reaction when she learned that her mind and body were hijacked to kill the girl she loved.

XoooooooX

Isobel was furious, Michael told her that she had to go to the cabin and that Max would explain everything. She pulled up and parked, she exited her car and crossed her arms.

‘Explain, now. You know I didn’t want anything to do with this.’

Max squeezed her hands, ‘Please come sit down, I know you don’t want to be here. But Kyle was almost hurt. We need to protect all of us. We need to revisit what really happened to Rosa.’

Isobel shook, ‘Please no… I can’t remember… please don’t make me.’

‘Michael didn’t kill Rosa!’

Isobel flinched, ‘What?’

Max squeezed her hands, ‘I love you, you are my sister. If it wasn’t necessary, I would never have brought you here and I would never have brought this painful memory up again. Two people important to us were unduly influenced by an unknown alien, we believe the instigator are one and the same.’

Isobel gasped in horror, ‘You mean I was hijacked and they made me hurt Rosa? Why? I don’t even know them.”

‘Rosa wasn’t the only person they killed, but according to the dates, they couldn’t have used you. We think if we check both yours and Kyle’s minds, we can trace the infiltrator. If so, we can prevent them from hurting anyone else. Please, do this for Rosa. She was a good person, she deserves some sort of justice.’

Isobel’s mental voice trembled, ‘okay, but stay with me? I don’t want to be alone if someone tries to access my mind.’

Max assured her that he would stay connected after all the connection between Kyle and Adam was how Kyle was freed. He had to be certain that Isobel would be safe… he owed her that much after keeping the truth about how Rosa died.

Hunter had already explained what happened, Max was surprised that it was the Queen who greeted them.

“Miss Isobel, it is wonderful to meet you. I am sorry it isn’t under better circumstances.”

The woman felt familiar…

Isobel frowned, “I know you, how do I know you?”

“You were nearly my daughter-in-law as humans describe it, things changed. Unfortunately, that version of yourself was killed. We were able to do what you would call cloning, we were saddened by the sudden loss. It was our hope to return with you aged up and reclaim our planet from the usurper. You were a beautiful one, child. I had hoped that you would one day chose my son, but it seems that you are both meant for another. I hope that you will find happiness in this life that you could not in your past. Now, please… tell me your new name.”

“Isobel…”

“What lovely name, what does it mean precious one?”

“Pledged to god, but I don’t have a god to pledge to…” Isobel whispered.

“Then pledge to your people, both old and new to stand firm in their defense. I know what we ask of you is difficult, perhaps at some level, my child, you knew. Max informed us of your past and the terrible thing that happened. Let me touch your mind, just let me see that memory, both conscious and unconscious. I promise dear one, I will not make you do anything you do not want. We both seek the truth and justice…”

Isobel knelt, “Your name, my queen?”

“You may call me Mara, that is my true name. Queen Mother Mara of the Atar, homeworld of the five world alliance. I promise not to reawaken any memories before your awakening.”

Isobel slowly lowered her shields and felt pain...

‘He is here, stand with me, my child. This is your mind, your power here is strong. Interloper, I am Queen Mara of the Five World Alliance. I demand your name.’

There was a scream of anger and it hurt but Isobel stood her ground, metaphorically speaking, the queen was right. This was her mind, ‘Give me your name! I demand it! I am, I was the intended of the King of the Five Worlds!’

‘Isobel, no!’ The queen cried out in alarm.

Her pain increased, but a name was given.

‘I am Noah, Noah Bracken.’

That was the last thing Isobel heard… she was lost in memories of a life forgotten…

XoooooooX

Max felt Isobel’s pain, and snarled at the Queen, “You promised, she would not be hurt!”

Mara sighed, caressing her cheek, “She was not supposed to be, I had intended to find the shadow that would have marked as expected. But the interloper entered her mind and caused her pain, I demanded his name. He made the mistake of fighting my order, and Isobel claimed her previous designation as the intended of my son, the former king. Now, the poor dear is reliving every painful and happy memory of that past. I wanted to give you a chance here, a new beginning. I did not wish for you, any of you to remember. As if learning that she had been used to kill her soulmate, wasn’t painful enough. She did not need this, we have one choice. I need Mimi. I was the one forced to scrambled her mind, they threatened one of the children if I did not comply. We refused to kill Jimmy and Manes chose to remove part of the one you call Laurie’s body. Part of what identified her physically as a woman, they were going do what they always threatened to: dissect Adam alive.”

Max nodded, “I will fetch Mimi, but I want the name of the alien that attacked both Izzy and Kyle.”

“He gave his name as Noah Bracken, it took pushing but I made him give me his Atarian name. I forced him to relive his past life. Poetic justice I believe humans call it. He should be out for hours. For all our sakes, retrieve him and Mimi. I sensed guilt. He used one Atarian to harm another, sacrificing humans while regrettable, was intended to return his own strength and allow him to reawaken Rosa from stasis. He was unable to drain her life force entirely while possessing control of Isobel’s mind. I will do what I can, but we need Mimi and Noah now.” Mara turned to Elianna, “My trusted handmaiden, go find the watcher. I have need of him. He must join us if I have hope of undoing the damage to Mimi.”

Eliana bowed, “It will be done. He has sheltered me for many years, he taught me the local languages and helped me assimilate. Without him, I may have been captured or worse. While I regret my decision to leave my family, I understand that Rosa must have realized, one some level at least, that my presence put them in danger. If this Noah is correct, may I request the Rite of Transfer?”

Max snapped, “What is the Rite of Transfer?”

Mara mused, “The Rite of Transfer is an Atarian ritual where the life of the one is given to reawaken the life of another. The body of the injured must be placed in stasis, they must have one spark of life. I believe humans have something called a battery, if the battery is in good condition, then it can be revitalized. While we no longer have access to our cloning technology, I may be able to return Rosa’s daughter as she was.”

Max kissed his sister’s forehead, “For Isobel’s sake, I hope this Rite of yours works…”

Mara escorted him to the door, “When she wakes, she will be very confused. Her mind will be torn between her past identity and her present. Whatever you do, remember this, do not remember. You are Max Evans, this is the only designation that matters. Your human lives are intended as my gift to you, please… do not throw them away.”

Max went to fetch Mimi, Kyle was furious when he learned who assaulted his mind and Isobel’s. He had left with Hunter to fetch the interloper…

Max headed for **The Wild Pony** , he asked to speak to Maria privately. “I need you to trust me. I found out what happened to your mother. She was working with Alex’s crazy father, she tried to stop him from hurting people and he used a… method to scramble her mind. The person who did this was threatened with injury and death of children if she did not comply. She assures me that she did not make this permanent and that there is a way to undo the scramble. Please, let me take your mother. This will cost no money, she does this freely.”

Maria flinched, “We can not take any more false hope…”

Max nodded, “I have never lied to you, I am helping Alex, your friend to undo the damage his father did to innocents. You know your mother, she would not have allowed children to be hurt. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to someone like Manes.”

Maria asked a new hire to handle the bar and let Max drive her to the rest home she left her mother. She claimed a family emergency required her to temporarily remove her mother. While it was late, they allowed it. Max's presence assured them of the severity of the request.

Maria escorted her very confused mother to Max's truck, the two of them buckled into the back and Max headed back to the cabin.

XoooooooX

Kyle was furious, he let a monster into his life and into his bed. While he was younger than Rosa by a year, he had dated her sister and seen how troubled she was. He was grateful that the monster known as Noah Bracken was being forced to relive all his past memories. He was surprised to find a perfectly preserved Rosa in a pod.

It was difficult but the two of them managed to load both the pod and Noah into the back of Hunter’s thankfully covered and tinted trunk.

They returned as promptly as they could, in time to see Max return with Maria and Mimi.

Maria was stunned to be greeted by Senora Ortecho, “Mama Eli?”

The woman nodded, “I trust all will be explained in time. Please, this thing we must do will be painful to watch. I ask that you trust Max and myself. Please, wait and tell no one you are here. Manes no doubt has spies and it would be wise to turn off your phone. What we might do this night may have an impact on more than just your family.”

Maria let her and Max take her mother away, looking lost and confused.

Kyle was not kind to Noah’s unconscious body, he disliked that he was controlled and possibly manipulated into a relationship with this monster.

Hunter accepted the assistance of a few other Atarians in bringing in the pod containing Rosa.

Maria gasped, “That’s Rosa…”

Hunter paused “Yes, apparently Isobel and Kyle are not the only ones this… man hurt. He hurt Rosa, but they believe she and your mother can be healed. Please, do as they ask and turn off your phone.”

Maria did so and the last thing Hunter saw was her profile as she sat on the running board of Max's truck.

All of the Atarians were assembled in the living room.

Mara was conversing with a cousin of Grant Green who ran a podcast he recorded at **The Crashdown Café** , they also owned **The UFO Emporium** , that was a major tourist attraction. Max was certain the man's name was Ray.

Mara smiled, “I suppose you know our watcher by his human name. He has watched over you, my son and Isobel. He is here because his child is Mimi, an accidental conception. He was a scientist, our most revered scientist and he was unaware that our species were capable of producing viable children or that our abilities would be passed down. Using his connection and my bloodline’s strength, we will restore Mimi. This must be done for Isobel’s sake. We will then turn to the Rite.”

Max was content to observe, there was so much about the Atarians that he did not know. It still felt surreal to have something to call his alienness...

Mara and Ray both laid their hands on Mimi's head and their eyes closed.

It was what felt like hours before Ray lifted Mimi’s body in his arms, “It is done. She will have a terrible headache, but her mind is restored. If any other of our kind had done this, it might not have been undone.”

Mara then turned to Hunter, “Fetch the girl and please put all three in your room. We will need the shielding of the room below and all of us. Kino, please levitate both the pod and the fallen one to the chamber.”

One of the less known Atarians claspt his hand to his chest and bowed before doing as asked.

By now, Ray had returned.

“Ibur, please release the child.”

Ray claspt his hand to his chest, bowing as he descended into the bunker.

All of the Atarians, Max included, entered the bunker and Hunter was instructed to power off all electronics and turn off the power after sealing them in. The queen hoped the bunker would suppress the side-effects of the rite.

Max was surprised to be summoned, “Yes?”

“Warriors have the skill to heal, we need to absorb the life of the fallen one and push it into Rosa.”

Max attempted to protest that he didn’t understand and had already failed.

Mara touched his mind and showed him what to do.

Max relented and was surprised when the other Atarians laid hands on them.

“Together we are one.” The elders chorused.

The younger generation, Max included intoned the same.

“The fallen has taken life force from another. The debt must be repaid.” Mara declared.

“The debt must be repaid.”

“As the Queen of Atar, Neor son of Atar; I enact the Rite of Transfer. Life to life!”

“Life to life!” the assembled Atarians repeated.

Max consciously felt his powers since with Mara's and he felt power draining from Noah and into Rosa.

He felt a faint spark flicker and then, Rosa jolted up with a shuddering breath. Her face contorted in agony that soon vanished.

Mara was caught by her people and laid to rest on the nearest bed.

Eliana picked up the body of her daughter, “She and I will have an overdue conversation in the morning. I recommend two bottles of acetone and sleep.”

Max frowned, “Why don’t I feel ill?”

Eliana chuckled, “You have much to learn, Max Evans. Thankfully, we have time to learn. Maria will have to be told of her heritage, just as my Rosa and Liz. Liz, Rosa and Mimi are like your Lexi. They are half, Maria is more diluted as you might consider it, but not quite half Atarian and not quite half-human. Her brother is more human, but he is young yet. He may develop our abilities...”

Max was given the bed meant for Adam, the boy had crawled up and Hunter let him out of the bunker.

Kyle had seemed out of sorts, perhaps, Adam would help him recover from what Noah had done in more ways than just shielding his mind after forcing Noah out. Laurie climbed up as well.

The one called Kino levitated Rosa up for Eliana.

Hunter likely was claiming a couch with Laurie and Kyle would do the same with Adam.

Rosa would be sharing Eliana's bed, while Isobel, Maria and Mimi had Hunter’s.

Tomorrow would be dawning all too soon and it would lead to likely very uncomfortable conversations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I recently finished Season one of Roswell, NM. I was unhappy about the ending... so I rewrote it. Isobel was reckless when dealing with Noah on the show, so I figured her mistake to claim her previous identity was believable. Kyle is the one suffering from the betrayal of having been in a relationship with a killer. Kyle has yet to learn about Rosa being his sister. 
> 
> I do hope my way of bringing Rosa back without killing Max was very much appreciated. I doubt anyone really cared about how Noah 'died', but at least his death had some meaning and his life that he stole was used to undo the terrible thing he tried to do to Rosa.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hunter woke to find Eliana in the kitchen cooking, “It worked?”

He hadn't asked questions last night, they had been too worn out...

“The interloper is no longer a threat, his stolen life force has been returned to my daughter. She breaths. She is still sleeping and will likely wake with symptoms similar to a ‘hangover’. She will need patience and gentleness, all of which Mimi possesses. Unlike some of us, Maria will be harder to convince this is real. Aliens to her are people like my husband Arturo, people who entered the US illegally. I hope that her mother’s mind being healed will help her come to terms with it. One person left now who ought to be informed, my Liz. She will be furious at my absence and Rosa’s disappearance, but legal resurrection will not be needed. Arturo only had a missing person's report filed. We will just say she was held with the others and experimented on as well. A white lie, but it has essential elements of truth. She was kidnapped and she was experimented on. I believe this Noah was attempting to do what we did. He had the echo of racial knowledge that said it was possible, but not the how.”

They were disturbed by a loud psychic scream.

Max exploded out of the bunker just as Hunter and Eliana headed for the source of the scream.

Max cradled Isobel, and she seemed to have fainted.

Mara appeared looking weary, “Psychic shock. She woke up fractured, the sight of Rosa must have reawakened her current personality. Please, I hate to disturb Mimi, but will you wake her?”

Hunter hurried to his own room to find a distressed Mimi Deluca. He said gently, “Ms Deluca? It’s Hunter, Catherine’s son. You’re safe.”

Mimi rose slowly, “Mara promised she would undo the scramble if I let her, how long has it been?”

Hunter sighed, “About nine years if the date on my father’s report was accurate."

Mimi shivered, “For all his faults, he recorded his reports accurately. Who screamed?”

“Isobel Evans, psychic trauma. Mara said you are needed.”

Mimi nodded, following him out.

Isobel was still unconscious in Max’s arms and Rosa was catatonic.

Mimi swallowed, “What do I do?”

“Instincts, young one. Remember what I taught you. I need you to touch Isobel and find her, you will know her. I will make the link.” Mara assured her.

Mimi knelt beside the two women who unlike her were full Atarian, Mimi was only half. She found a crying pair of identical girls. Both truly young women, one was covered in blood, praying for forgiveness and the other was repeating, “She’s dead… she's dead.”

Mimi took Isobel’s hand, ‘Isobel, do you know me?’

Isobel blinked, ‘Maria's mother?’

‘Yes, tell me your name.’

‘Vil,’

Mimi shook her head, ‘No, I need your name now. Who are you?’

‘Isobel…’ Isobel said painfully while holding her head. ‘Isobel Evans. My brother’s name is Max. My niece’s name is Lexi…’

Mimi praised her, ‘Good, tell me, Isobel, who do you love?’

‘Rosa… Rosa Ortecho… but she’s,’

‘She’s alive, breathe with me. She wasn’t killed, just… in a coma. Noah didn’t kill her, I think he sensed she was special like I am and your niece. Please wake up, Max is waiting for you. This is your mind. You are Isobel. Now I need you to shield your mind, push the other you in a box. A nice strong mental box, a vault. I want you to lock it.’

It took some time but Isobel managed it, she looked drained, ‘Done. Now what?’

Mara shimmered into sight, ‘I never wanted you to remember that life, Isobel was meant to start anew. Please give me the key, you don’t need that pain. I woke Rosa for you, sweet one. Her mother was one of my loyalist supporters. She has been my eyes, my abilities were never fully muted in captivity, something I never informed the Sergeant of. Your far past is irrelevant, you have only the now. Rosa is here, she lives. You will both need to support each other. Mimi is a counselor and trusted, she agreed to a sacrifice to protect others. Wake up, sweet one.’

Isobel clung to Max, softly weeping.

Meanwhile, Eliana was trying to wake Rosa.

Mara had to link Mimi to Rosa, but eventually, the girl woke.

She snapped, eyes narrowing, “You! Where am I and why am I here?”

Eliana sighed, “Hola, mi hermana. It has been many years, longer than you realize but we all need to get more comfortable before I explain what happened.”

Rosa still had her hot temper that Max remembered and Isobel fell in love with…

“You have been in… a coma,”

Rosa flinched, “It wasn’t drugs, I swear. Sheriff Jimmy helped me get clean…”

Kyle frowned, “Dad? He helped you? I don’t understand…”

Hunter and Max hadn’t noticed Kyle’s approach at all.

Eliana sighed, “I knew Valentis had been part of Project Shepherd for a long time. I met and was attracted to Arturo, but I needed information from Jimmy. I was scared for my people, we saw each other off and on, but he agreed that my marrying Arturo was for the best. He was already married to your mother, I was not desperate enough or foolish enough to wish to replace her importance in his life. I never wanted to know which was your father. I cared deeply for Arturo, Jimmy became a friend. It made me feel better about being gone when I realized that Jimmy was looking after you… I left because I want to be closer to my people and neither you nor your sister showed any sign of non-human abilities.”

Rosa frowned, “Non-human? I thought you and papa were immigrants from Mexico.”

“Your legal father is, I am a refugee from farther away. We arrived in 1947, our ship was damaged by a stowaway. Most of us were in stasis at the time of the crash. Only a handful of us escaped… we carried away what pods we could. But then, the humans arrived and they killed those who were awake until my queen allowed herself and the unemerged to be captured. Ray and I, we stayed close. I was injured and Ray cared for me while he learned more about this world. He became the watcher and I became the spy. In his previous form, he sired Mimi. He did not realize this until she was a teenager and observed her as well. We were surprised that our people could have children with humans, but when you were conceived, I chose a human life as Eliana Ortecho. Being yours and Liz’s mother was my proudest moment. When I felt your life fade, I was heartbroken and then Liz left. I had always intended to return home…”

Rosa grumbled, “My headache is because of a coma?”

Eliana shrugged, “Closest human term, you are here and alive, Liz has returned and I have much to teach you since we have no secrets between us.”

Rosa frowned, “Why am I uncomfortable with Isobel? We were friends…”

Mara had regained her strength, “Because she was the one used to hurt you, something she could never have done freely. She cares deeply for you, you are her anchor to her identity in this life. You have both suffered terrible shocks. It is my hope that Mimi can heal these wounds for you to allow you both to have the happiness you deserve.”

Isobel frowned, “If I am your almost daughter-in-law, who was your son?”

Mara smiled, “You know him as Michael, he is a fine boy. For all the suffering he sustained in this life, I am glad he wasn’t alone. From what I have observed in Alex, he is a fine young man. Someone I am proud to call family, Hunter too is good. In time, I hope to see him make Laurie happy. Kyle needs someone who needs him, I am hopeful that his bond with Adam progresses to a mateship. But that is the future, and this is the present.”

Eliana escorted her daughter to the kitchen where they talked quietly and finished breakfast, having both worked at **The Crashdown Café** feeding this many people was easy.

It was technically as easy for them as returning to being a waitress was for Liz…

Isobel was still in shock in regard to Rosa being alive, having essentially sacrificed Noah to wake her from stasis or rather a ‘coma' was still going to need time to process.

Eliana would have to come up with a story for both their returns when Rosa was mentally prepared to reunite with her sister and father.

Maybe they could imply it was Sergeant Manes, as a member of law enforcement, Max really wanted him and his associates held accountable for the suffering of his original people. Although how Alex would do this, was still unknown at this time.

In time, Max would perhaps, feel more confident about reconnecting romantically with Liz. Especially, since he would no longer have the guilt in covering up her death. He just assumed due to his lack of training and experience with his power of healing that he couldn’t sense the weak spark at the time.

Time would he hoped heal all their wounds…


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the language used by Flint Manes, he really isn't much different from his Roswell, NM. Personality-wise anyway, I just decided that he wasn't a biochemist. He's an interrogator, but he doesn't have much of a conscience.

Chapter 14

Eliana and Rosa had reunited with their family, Arturo was upset with them for a time and had needed care after a heart spell. Thankfully, the computers were down and Michael accidentally lost the paper chart.

Rosa and Isobel as well as the survivors of Project Shepherd were recovering and had proper mental health care, now that Mimi had her mind restored.

Kyle had been shocked to learn Rosa was his half-sister and a little disconcerted that he had a past sexual relationship with Liz, but Eliana assured him her relationship with Jimmy had been platonic and merely friendship when Liz was conceived. The affair did explain why his mother disliked the Oretechos...

Isobel and Rosa were dating, moving slowly but dating. Max was tentatively seeing Liz, who had been hired at Roswell Medical Center as a research resident. Her abrupt resignation at her previous hospital had been troublesome but her skill and her family being in Roswell had given Dr Avila the opportunity to give her a chance.

Alex and Michael were doing well, Kyle was deepening his relationship with Adam who was less uneasy about Kyle being at work.

Kyle was planning to go into private practice with Michael to get more stable hours after they completed their residency and were fully qualified doctors. Between Michael's daughter and Kyle's responsibility for Adam, it just seemed the best idea.

Perhaps, things would settle down if Sergeant Manes stayed gone.

XoooooooX

Hunter was immediately uneasy when he received transfer orders for his brother Flint …

It was four months after they removed the survivors from Caufield.

Out of all of his brothers, Flint took the most after their father. Flint was an interrogation specialist and had, according to Alex, been written up for going too far. Why someone like that was assigned to his unit, unnerved him.

That sense of unease did not lessen when Flint reported to him.

“Corporal, First Class Flint Manes reporting, sir.”

“At ease, corporal. Nice to see you, Flint. Although, I do wonder why a military serviceman of your talents would be assigned here. My unit has no need for an interrogator of your… skill.”

Flint smirked, “Perhaps, you don’t have the clearance level. You’re essentially a paper pusher now.”

Hunter crossed his arms, “If this is about the family legacy, then I will have you know, that unit was defunded and disbanded. I have that from Air Force Intelligence sources.”

“You mean our disgrace of a brother.”

Hunter glowered, “Retired Captain Alexander Manes served our country with distinction. The first officer since our grandfather. I see Alex as a more honorable man than our father. I want nothing to do with that Sergeant Manes. He had the audacity to be insubordinate to a commissioned officer and had to be escorted out of the VA. There were legitimate reasons why he was transferred and has a report in his jacket about his behavior. If he is found threatening or having any sort of harassing contact with Alex, I personally will see to it that he is dishonorably discharged.”

“So, you too have been taken in by that filth. Are you sleeping with him too? You spend a lot of time together at that cabin that used to belong to our godfather.”

Hunter shrugged, “Alex inherited that cabin since Michael has a house, he moved in and was kind enough to let me live at the cabin after I requested the transfer. He won’t let me buy it, I have offered but I am sure he’ll agree eventually.”

Flint grumbled, “Don’t see why you would support a relationship with that filth. Who cheats on their boyfriend and then has the audacity to give that bastard their ex's name?”

Hunter’s eyes narrowed, “Do not insult Michael or Lexi to me. They are my family, maybe Alex and Michael aren’t married yet, but it is only a matter of time. Michael likely wants to finish his residency before taking that step. I haven’t asked. Such things aren’t my business…”

“I will never consider them family,” Flint sneered. “the idea of a Manes married to a man is disgusting. I can’t believe our country allows such depravity.”

“I am sorry you feel that way, but Michael and Lexi will be your legal family. So either get on board or you won’t be a part of my future family.”

“Have a degenerate as a lover?”

Hunter stiffened, “No, but my partner was physically assaulted and I am protective of them. They do not need your verbal cruelty to set back their recovery.”

“Assaulted? You mean they had sex and changed their minds? Honestly, why would you want to be with someone like that?”

Hunter snapped, “They were not raped, they were physically restrained and their body was altered without their consent.”

“Oh, corrective therapy didn’t work, so their family had their physical gender altered. So, still a degenerate.”

Hunter swallowed, it would do no good for him to smack his brother. “No, it was still traumatizing, but that is not what happened. Clearly, you are not going to treat mine or Alex’s partner with respect. I will be as cordial to you as our rank and your assignment requires. However, outside of duty, I will not be seeking your company. We have many friends, I don’t recommend insulting myself, Alex or Michael publicly. Definitely, stay away from Lexi and don’t insult her either. She is a precious little girl who doesn’t deserve to be related to bigots like you and our father. Dismissed, I will see you on shift.”

Flint begrudgingly saluted and left.

He felt a tentative mental touch, he smiled to himself, ‘I am fine, Laurie. Just dealt with an idiot, who unfortunately happens to be my brother. I will keep an eye on him, he is more like my creep of a father.’

He felt a wave of fear, ‘It is ok, I won’t let either of them hurt you. I made it quite clear, if he can’t be polite, then he is not welcome.’

Laurie felt as if they relaxed, Hunter sent the impression of a hug and reluctantly returned to his paperwork. Maybe telepathic links had benefits, he had never relaxed so quickly after dealing with his father or Flint.

He would fill Alex in later…

XoooooooX

Alex had been surprised and worried when Hunter told him that not only was Flint in town but that their brother was assigned to work with Hunter’s Security Police unit at Roswell Air Base. Flint’s homophobia wasn’t a surprise, he had been worse than Kyle in school. Being five school grades apart and having their area's junior and senior high schools sharing a large property, Flint had a reputation at school.

When learning he was Flint’s brother and Kyle’s best friend, people were always surprised by Alex’s usual circle being Michael, the foster kid no one wanted; Maria, the only black girl and Liz, the daughter of immigrants, possibly illegals, who had a drug addict for a sister. Alex never really considered that he hung out with outcasts, he liked them all as people and preferred their company to most people.

Alex was coming out of his office at the Sheriff’s Department when he found a note under his windshield wiper.

The letters and words were cut out of newspaper and magazines.

It read: wake up! Your lover is nothing but a whore and their daughter is a noose around your neck. You are disrespecting the uniform and your family history.

Alex sighed, pulling out gloves and carrying the letter inside.

Max and Sheriff Valenti were just coming out of her office.

Max frowned, “Thought you were leaving…”

Alex waved the note, “Came out to this.”

Both official law enforcement officers glanced at it and were clearly disturbed.

Sheriff Valenti frowned, “Suspect?”

Alex sighed, “Corporal, First Class Flint Manes. He was xenophobic and homophobic in high school. Hunter has the misfortune of being his supervising non-commissioned officer and Flint made his opinion about Lexi and Michael quite clear. He is cut out of the same cloth as my father, I am surprised it took my father over three years to get a pawn here. Flint has a reputation for being a brutal interrogator who likes to paint outside the lines as it were. Either he requested Roswell, my father played his last favor or this post is meant as a punishment since Hunter doesn’t handle interrogations such as the ones Flint specializes in.”

Max’s partner Jenna Cameron interjected, “Are you implying that Flint is a danger?”

Alex sighed, “You didn’t go to school with us, you’re new to the area, Deputy Cameron. Flint was a brutal team captain, he specifically had his players target rival team members who happened to be African-American or Hispanic-American. Anyone he didn’t like had a miserable experience in school. He always stayed ahead of the teachers, the students were terrified of him and even five years behind him, people flinched at me because I shared the same name. I am the opposite of Flint in practically every way possible. I am pansexual, my lover identifies as male, we have a daughter together, my best friends are half Italian/half Hispanic, Hispanic and African-American. I am supposedly gay, so he doesn’t believe I have any value. He has a similar opinion of Michael and our daughter as our father, they wouldn’t piss on them if they were burning. They probably started the fire and would roast marshmallows. They consider me to be a familial embarrassment, they don’t care about my rank, my years of service, my hand in preventing acts of cyberterrorism or that I was the first commissioned officer since my grandfather.”

“We served together, I can hardly believe you think such things about your own brother.”

Alex scoffed, “Blonde hair, blues eyes and a superior shot, he would like you. But did he avoid non-white people? Does he have any friends with dark melanin when you knew him?”

Deputy Cameron seemed troubled, “Now that you mention it, he didn’t spend any time with people different than him…”

Alex nodded, “Well, there you go. We may be brothers by blood and law, but I am not the sort to whitewash his faults. He has the potential to be dangerous and has no recognizable or agreeable conscience. Unless he was foolish enough to touch this paper or be caught on camera, proving his involvement will be difficult.”

Alex left the paper after making a proper report for the purpose of leaving a record of possible harassment.

He headed out to pick up Lexi at school, he had made his schedule match hers. The great thing about being an FBI Consultant was that they maintained his security clearance and provided him with both an office as well as a government computer with access to the US Intelligence Network. This proved helpful in keeping an eye on his father and hopefully now, Flint. As well as letting him set his own schedule...

Alex was surprised to get a notification on his iPhone that he had an email in his government-issued account.

It was from one of his cyberterrorism professors who recruited him out the Academy, Lt. Colonel Jack Ethier. It read ‘We need to talk.’ Something Alex discovered after unlocking his phone and entering the elementary school property to fetch Lexi from inside.

Alex’s reply was a series of dates and time.

He was greeted by an excited Lexi who was shadowed by her security guards and leapt into his arms.

Alex was off his crutches but he occasionally used a cane, especially now. He managed to catch her, he really should break her of this habit, but her exuberance was charming. It was so nice to have someone that excited to see him. They had been living as a proper family for over two years now.

Lexi was a bright, social girl who was an adorable perfect mix of himself and Michael. He was impatiently waiting for fate and biology to give her a sibling. While his father was still out there, Project Shepherd wasn't hurt anyone presently. He really did look forward to being there from day one.

Alex did wonder what his former commanding officer wanted…

But he had a daughter to focus on right now if Isobel was with Rosa, then Alex was expected to cook a healthy meal complete with vegetables. She had been very strict about family meals, his days of eating junk food because he didn’t cook were over. Pizza was birthday food only unless she deemed it a special enough occasion. Arguing with her, he had learned was a lost cause.

But back to Lexi, she was telling him all about her day.

XoooooooX

Alex met his former professor and original superior officer, Lt. Colonel Ethier at 1000 in his office at the Sheriff department.

He rose and held out a hand in greeting, only to be hugged.

Alex was surprised at the show of affection, “Sir, this is unexpected. What can I do for you?”

Ethier took a seat, “Your anti-surveillance should be turned on.”

Alex flicked a switch, “Yes, sir.”

“I understand that you have been asking questions about Project Shepherd. I have been following your investigation. Tell me honestly, what interest is a derelict Military project of yours?” Ethier asked.

Alex sighed, “Do you know who was the original and the final leader of that project?”

“The original C.O. was Lieutenant Colonel Harlan Manes, your father assumed controlled just before the project was shut down. They didn’t show just cause for the money we spent, so it was shut down. I didn’t realize that your father had the means to continue the project until recently. I was almost certain that it would end without federal support. Your work proved me wrong. I was able to follow the money once you alerted me.” His former professor seemed proud.

“So, I take it you know about Caulfield.” Alex was surprised that Ethier knew anything about Project Shepard.

Ethier was clearly disgusted, “It should have been burned to the ground ages ago. I am grateful that you were able to rescue the ones you did. It is my intention to get papers for your… rescues. I want to work with you to undo what your father has begun.”

“I need to make certain your offer is genuine.”

“I suspected as much, I have evidence that your father violated his orders of no contact. That he contacted your brothers and convinced one to send a spy. I had a security officer follow Flint and saw him pay a local racist drunk to place that note on your car. Regardless of our commander-in-chief and the Vice President’s public support of Freedom of Religion, what your father did was in violation of his probation. He has already been arrested and will be sentenced for his crimes in a sealed trial before a judge of my choice. It is your choice if you want to deliver evidence, your history with the man would prove that he was a danger and had been. Sending him away was the best way to protect yourself and your family legally.” 

Alex nodded, “I worried that he would assault Michael to threaten him to break up with me or that he would hurt our daughter. Given that he already had a history of hurting Michael and abusing me, it was a well-founded concern.”

“I knew about Project Shepard a long time ago, my grandfather worked on the ranch that the crash happened on. He was suspicious that one of his fellow ranch hands was one of the aliens. The man seemed overly interested in the three children found… at first, I thought they were escapees from Project Shepard. But when they didn’t try to claim them, I suspected that they were related to those prisoners. The age wasn’t right for them to have been survivors, but what did we know about alien technology?

Either shrugged, “From what I gathered; we hadn’t learned much. At any rate, I worried for them if your father decided they were aliens. So, I used my connections and shut down the Project about the time you were in High School. It would have been too easy for your father to abscond with them after graduation; especially, since they already had plans to leave. I didn’t realize that your mother was ill or that he was abusing you at the time. The news of the defunding and shut down of Project Shepard must have come to your father about the time your mother’s death.

“I was pleased when he sent you to the Academy and the focus you put into your work. With your mind and your skills, intelligence work would be the perfect fit. I was already going to spend some time at the Academy nurturing our next specialist. After your grandfather, the Manes had become less valuable to the Air Force. Your father joined up the moment he was old enough and never rose beyond sergeant. Your eldest brother never sought to become a commissioned officer and well, we know about Flint.”

“What about Greg?” Alex frowned.

“He is… on loan. Beyond that, I can’t say. Your father tried, but I never allowed Flint to be assigned to a CIA task force. He would have become worse without military justice even for detainees, to restrain him. Even that wasn’t always enough, he would have found himself at home in Abu Garib. He was still in high school while that embarrassment was going on and shut down.” Ethier spat.

Alex nodded, “He graduated in June of 2004, I remember he said that the prisoners deserved what they got. They wouldn’t have been arrested if they hadn’t been suspicious. They clearly brought it on themselves.”

“Well, he will no longer be a problem. Luckily for Deputy Cameron, she is already discharged, and she was being manipulated. Her friend Charlie will have their sentence revisited. They were perhaps, overzealously punished. Whistleblowers are disliked by those they blow the whistle on and the Military is more judgmental than most. Her,” Ethier coughed, “my mistake, his experiences in military prison have not been kind. The president is not the sort to commute what he would see as her crime. However, I intend to have his case returned to military court and a properly prepared legal representative. Cochrane and Williams are experts with whistleblower cases, they will have to have an Army JAG officer as second chair of course.”

“You really are determined to undo the damage that my father and brother have done.” Alex whistled.

“Project Shepard was born during early years of the Cold War, any advantage we could have over Russia was an asset. All we got was technology we didn’t understand and people from a different world that in our paranoia we thought of as a threat. I am sad to say that in some ways, we are no better. But I want to be better, I believe that you and Hunter are the same. Hunter’s enlistment is almost up, he has plenty of unused leave. I can see that as soon as Flint’s arrest is completed, that Hunter is put on and is ear-marked for an upgrade in rank upon his release. I believe his assistance in cleaning up Project Shephard is worthy of being named Chief Master Sergeant. He has served competently as a master sergeant and is more than qualified. He has served at least fourteen years, has been a master sergeant for over two years. His promotion was held back sadly at my advice, I wanted to see which Manes he was more like you or your father.”

Alex sighed, “I am sorry that his promotion was held up, but grateful that it is being given to an honorable man. My father complained that he was not properly rewarded for years of loyal service. I had a more prosaic opinion; we both know only 1% of enlisted Military personal ever make it to E-9 and 2% ever reach E-8.”

“True, but he had been serving long enough, your brother is a good man and such a promotion is long overdue.”

"So, Hunter and I end our military careers with unsought promotions, while our father and Flint will be imprisoned and when released, dishonorably discharged.”

“But that will be kept to as few persons as possible. At my clearance level, sealing the records is easy. I am certain your rescues can play human? We may need to give slightly modified testimony, we can’t tell the full truth.”

“Can we make it a family legacy? That our grandfather faked the crash, he eventually believed it occurred and began kidnapping suspected extraterrestrial aliens. He tortured them for information that they could not have had. Our father was convinced of Harlan’s insanity as reality and enlisted to be his right hand. However, under his leadership, the project was defunded and all of its resources decommissioned.”

"Given how hard a proper trial would be, as much as I dislike it, your father may have to be held in a black site.”

Alex shook his head, “We have a witness, a trusted witness. Someone who tried to stop him.”

Ethier was intrigued, “Oh?”

Alex smirked, “A former psychologist associated with Project Shepherd, well, Caufield anyway. When she tried to intervene, her life was threatened. She spent the last few years… giving the impression of mental instability. The only way to know whether she was truly ill or faking would be if one was telepathic. Which is a debatable ability…”

“Hypnosis has some scientific evidence of success…”

Alex smirked, “If we could ensure a full confession from both my father and my brother, could we forgo a trial? With your rank and post, he would presume that given the dim view our official stance of being xenophobic that a full confession would prove he's right and I am misguided. Would you be interested in playing good cop, sir?”

Ethier chuckled, “I like the way you think, Alex. I would be honored to be good cop to your bad. I have access to a classified area of Roswell’s base. I will have both arrested parties moved there. Your brother Hunter will be welcome to play bad cop for Flint.”

Alex was thoughtful, “Flint is arrogant enough to believe that you have the authority to reinstate or disprove the defunding of Project Shepherd as well as be as bigoted as he is due your age.”

Ethier mused, “I take it that Michael must be a fertile herm… the PC term is intersex now. That would make Lexi your biological child, which is why you claim her as yours even if Michael’s perceived gender is male. I suspect that since Michael knew your father was violent and disapproved of your relationship, that he would have attempted to claim custody. Both of you would have valid reasons for worrying about her safety, especially now knowing about what happened at Caufield.”

Alex flinched, “Exactly, which is why I never bothered enlightening my father that Lexi was our biological relative and my daughter by blood. Flint is cut from the same mold, either he would be disgusted that Michael has both genitalia or he would assume that Michael was trans, which isn’t the case. Not that I would care either way, I was attracted to Michael’s intelligence and personality first. We were told that individuals with his condition as humans would call it, was infertile. We were very surprised and pleased that was not the case.”

"I will inform you when I am personally interrogating your father and Flint. Would you care to observe Flint’s?”

Alex shook his head, “Dealing with one bigoted relation will be painful enough, I will leave Flint to both you and Hunter.”

“I need names and approximations of birth dates for your rescues to have papers brought up. I can have the location for your younger ones be Caufield. It will be listed as an illegal research facility when we have a sentence determined. Unfortunately, Flint will likely be released at some point and will be officially discharged. I will have them sign to waive counsel and to accept my recommendation as to their guilt or innocence. It will of course be ironclad; we can’t have them getting ideas that they can appeal.”

“Thus a life sentence for my father rather than the death penalty to avoid needing to read a sitting president at any time in the future about Project Shepherd and Caufield.” Alex nodded.

Ethier rose, holding out a hand, “Exactly.”

Alex shook it, “Thank you, I am glad that my impression of your being a man of integrity was not a mistake. I will be relieved when this is all over.”

Ethier paused before leaving, “I am sorry that I took so long to come to discuss this. Perhaps, when this is over you would introduce me to your family?”

Alex grinned, “I am sure that could be arranged. How is your royal etiquette?”

Ethier blinked, “Royal…”

Alex smirked, “I am sure that Mara, the Queen Mother of the Antarian people would wish to thank you personally. After all, she is essentially my mother-in-law.”

Ethier was dumbfounded, “I will definitely have to brush up on my Head of State protocol, being an intelligence analyst, I don’t normally interact with them.”

Alex waved his hand dismissively, “I am not joking about Mara's status, but she is more congenial than Queen Elizabeth for example. Although that might be a result of over 60 years of captivity and mistreatment.”

“She is still alive? Wait your mother-in-law is a queen?”

“In exile, the details are rather daunting but we’re better off leaving that for another day.”

Ethier swallowed, “Probably wise, I will be in touch.”

Alex walked him to the door, “Thank you, for everything.”

He watched Ethier leave and gestured for Max who was looking impatient to join him.

Once the door shut, Max growled, “Well? Who is the uni?”

Alex limped back to his chair, “My former professor at the Academy and my first C.O. in intelligence. He is our ally, he has proof my father violated the legal agreement that got him his last posting and maintained his enlistment. He also has proof that the message on my car was from Flint. Both are being taken in SP custody by his trusted officers, they will be interrogated and then sentenced to Leavenworth. While his death would give us a sense of permanent relief, it is too dangerous to read a sitting president, present or future, into Project Shepherd and Caufield. He will be given a life sentence with no parole. Flint will do time as well, but will likely be released in the future with a dishonorable discharge. He might be a problem then, but he will presently no longer pose a threat.”

“Can this man truly be trusted?” Max frowned.

Alex nodded, “Yes, and he promised papers for everyone. I plan to include both Liz’s parents, it is no one’s business if he was Mexican born or Antarian born. Everyone will be legal and safe from any prosecution for being illegal. I am unsure how we will handle housing or employment, but I suspect that Michael and Kyle will have an office for Mimi if she wants it. Eventually, Isobel will have her own place, which frees up her room for Mara. We will find accommodations for the others one way or another.”

Max sighed, “I have room at mine for a few. Not sure how Ray will handle his own living situation and if he will have room.”

“An issue for another time, this is great news. It means true freedom for your people…” Alex grinned.

Max shifted uncomfortably.

Alex sighed, “Relax, my anti-surveillance protocol is still on. I wouldn’t have phrased it that way otherwise. I would never out you, that would counterproductive since Michael is essentially a brother.”

Max slowly relaxed, “I am glad everything seems to be working out. I am still processing having an identity for my alienness, as it were.”

“Understandable, I am sure Michael feels the same.”

Max shuffled anxiously, “Well, I will leave you to your work.”

Alex playfully saluted, “Just writing a proper report about my introduction to Project Shepherd and my interactions with my father for Ethier. He will probably shred it after taking it into account when deciding my father’s fate. Life in prison doesn’t seem enough after what he’s done to all of us, but it will be some measure of justice that I hope will bring us all closure.”

Max nodded before leaving.

Alex really did intend to get everyone legal status and then freedom…

For those poor kids, he knew cognitively they were supposed to be the same age since they emerged from their pods within a year of Max, Isobel and Michael but growing up in captivity left them with physical and emotional trauma.

Alex was grateful that they found some measure of peace and safety with Hunter and Kyle respectively. Despite his temporary misgivings when reuniting with both of them, they were good guys.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alex prepared a fully encrypted tablet with his report for his former professor and followed directions to the CIA building on Roswell Air Force Base.

Hunter had jumped in the car at the gate and rode along. They made their way through the base and parked.

They got out of the car and met Ethier as well as a few recognizable faces from Alex’s time in his former professor’s intelligence unit.

Alex nodded at familiar persons before he followed Ethier into the building and inside one of the interrogation rooms.

Sitting there shackled to the bolted chair was his father…

Jessie Manes snarled, “Did you do this?”

Alex took a seat, “I’m just an FBI consultant, I have no authority over military personal. Honestly, you just sound paranoid as usual. Retired Air Force Captain, remember?”

“You are here at my order, Sergeant Manes.”

“And you are?”

“Honestly, for all your stalking of your son, I am surprised that you don’t know who I am. I will educate you, I am a former professor after all. I would say pleased to make your acquaintance but I’m afraid that would be an untruth. I do so dislike lying, I am Lt Colonel Jack Ethier.”

“I remember that surname, there was a ranch hand with that name that my father interviewed back in ’47.”

“That would be my grandfather, he wasn’t entirely honest with your father. He saw the crash, but thought it was a result of overdrinking. Until he heard the screams, said they would haunt him until he died. Probably did, he saw humans with military uniforms, Air Force uniforms shooting injured people. Until on person, a regal but injured woman stepped forward and in broken English surrendered. So, I know you aren’t entirely crazy. Maybe others outside this room wouldn’t agree,”

“Colonel!” Alex hissed in carefully practiced sulky tones.

“Captain!”

“Yes, sir?” Alex gave the impression of a boy who knew he disappointed a parent and felt guilty.

“You agreed to my methods for interrogation, my rules. Now, I was informing the Sergeant that I know about aliens. I have beyond top secret clearance; I have read every file about Project Shephard. I know about everything. I want your experience and your personal recollection of your time as the legitimate presiding officer of your threat assessment unit.” Ethier said as he pulled out the tablet from Alex, giving the impression of taking notes.

In reality, Alex saw that his former professor was reading his report.

“I was read into Project Shepherd when I was seventeen. My father was a career officer, he married late. He married soon after the crash to ensure that he raised sons who were aware of the existence of the threat. I was supposed to be an officer, but he was getting too infirm. We ran out of time, I enlisted, and he had me quickly promoted. Due to his involvement from the beginning, it was easy to just be respected. I was a Manes, I was second generation guardian of Earth from the alien invaders.” Then Jesse spat, “My life’s work was destroyed because my son decided to fuck an alien. That thing warped your mind, you have disgraced us.”

Ethier ignored Jesse Manes’ rage, “When you were transferred, you were given explicit instructions to have no contact with Captain Manes.”

“It was an influenced order, clearly, our military can be manipulated. Otherwise, why would a Manes be seduced by an alien? The project was shut down because of alien influence, it had to be. I continued Project Shephard because I believed that there was a clear and present danger. Let these narrow-mind hicks think that the aliens they need to worry about come from Mexico and further south. The real danger is in the sky, I have the answer… we were weeks away when the base was raided by this worthless excuse for a son. I am willing to trade, reinstatement of Project Shepherd for the research.”

Ethier smirked, “Do you remember that paper you signed an hour ago?”

Jesse Manes froze, “Yes?”

“Did you read it?”

All the color drained from the sergeant’s face.

Ethier smirked, “You admitted to illegally continuing a military threat operation after it was defunded and disbanded. You manipulated impressionable young people into joining your crusade. You conducted or at least oversaw illegal experimentation. I saw the footage from Caufield, you shoved Sheriff James Valenti into a cell with an individual you had forced to prove he could cause heart attacks. You used another person as a weapon to commit murder. You ordered another person to make Mimi Deluca commit suicide. You assaulted a minor and caused a permanent injury to a young man who never really interacted with you and you knew nothing about.”

“What we did was to protect Earth! To protect the Country! The aliens are dangerous!”

“You made them so, you experimented on them. You treated them like lab rats. If given the chance, you would do the same to your granddaughter.” Alex spat.

“That little bastard is not my granddaughter! She’s some whore’s child that that thing cheated on you with.”

Alex smirked, “Actually, no. Michael is intersex, he personally gave birth to Lexi. That girl you have been insulting for years is your biological grandchild. Your pure human lineage is over. Your precious family legacy ended with you. Hunter and I are working with your victims to undo what you have done. That girl you had mutilated to force Mara to make Mimi suicidal? she’s Hunter’s lover. Mimi has her mind back, Mara’s effect on her was only temporary. Mimi is rebuilding her relationships. I will breathe a sigh of relief when I know that you are locked up and can’t hurt the people I love.”

“You can’t be serious! All I have done is to protect America!”

“You sound just as self-righteous and indignant as detainees in Gitmo.” Alex shook his head. “I know that you are going away for a long time.”

“Jesse Harlan Manes, it will be my recommendation that you be sentenced to life in prison. You have multiple counts of illegal imprisonment, unethical experimentation, conspiracy to create a bioweapon against a people who were only here by misfortune and made the mistake of surrendering in the hopes of staying alive. They suffered for seventy years at the hands of yourself and your father.

You also manipulated career service men and women into working for a disbanded military threat assessment unit. You tried to use your own sons to threaten your son when your words didn’t work. The only thing that accomplished was bringing Hunter and Alex back together. They helped dismantle Caufield and free the survivors. Flint Manes will likewise be imprisoned and after serving a sentence will be dishonorably discharged. Your sentence will not include the possibility of parole. You clearly do not realize the true implications of your actions, if these people were refugees and you tortured them, then you created the threat instead of arming us. We don’t truly have defenses against them, you merely studied weak members. I intend to prove that you don’t represent all of us. I will make it my life’s mission to ensuring that your victims have freedom, that they are able to breathe freely. That they can live the lives that we take for granted.”

“You will be responsible for monsters! There is an alien serial killer!”

Alex scoffed, “He is no longer a threat. He wasn’t murdered; however, he gave his life to undo a crime against another that he actually regretted. He will never be able to hurt anyone again; he was buried with the same consideration he had for his own victims. But, for everyone’s sake, he was buried too deep to be found.”

“Who knows how many there are?”

“I don’t know exactly,” Alex shrugged, “I was frankly surprised at who came when we rescued the survivors from Caufield. At any rate, we’re going to build a community. We’re going to make Roswell a home. As much as it disgusts you, this is the place where Michael and I fell in love, where your granddaughter was conceived and where I came back broken to discover the best gift: a family who loved me and had spent nine years waiting for me. Do you remember what that was like? Coming home to someone who loves you and to see your child waiting? I never expected to find that when I came back, but I did. I think mom was looking out for me…”

“Your debauchery killed her!”

“Mom wanted me to be happy, she asked to meet Michael. She said she had only been holding on to make sure that I was loved and that I knew I loved. She asked us to take care of each other, it was the first time Michael ever admitted to someone other than me, to my knowledge anyway, that he loved me.” Alex grinned to himself.

Jesse sputtered in incoherent rage, thrashing in his chains.

Ethier and Alex left him there, that was the face of a man who knew he had lost and was furious about the reality of that.

While soon-to-be-former Sergeant Jesse Manes, might never realize or admit that his actions were illegal and wrong. He would have a long time to perhaps admit that he at least broke military law by refusing direct orders.

Alex was glad this chapter was over…

XoooooooX

Hunter had been observing his father’s interrogation.

Lt Colonel Jack Ethier was good, he had his father spilling his guts and self-incriminating. Alex’s role was well-played, Hunter had particularly enjoyed when their father realized he lost.

Alex hugged him, “I don’t want to do that again, I think I’m going home.”

Hunter hugged him back, “Give my niece a kiss for me.”

“I’ll just tell her that you needed me for a special mission, she thinks you’re a hero too. That girl might just be a future military wife or military herself, she has a worshipful fascination for the uniform.” Alex teased before limping out.

“Your brother deserves to be happy, but it was a wrench to lose him.” Ethier mused.

“You really are going to do it? Make sure that both my brother Flint and our father are imprisoned?”

“Flint sent a threatening note to your brother, he repeated threats to a former MP and now current sheriff’s deputy. He has been a stain on the uniform and finally, he has lost the right to wear it. At his time of service, he should have had a higher rank, but he has a history of insubordination. Your father can’t shield him anymore, Flint finally has to face the consequences.” Ethier shrugged.

The intelligence analyst and the security police sergeant major entered Flint’s interrogation room.

“What’s this? Intervention? A prank? Don’t you think having one of your men dragged out of his bed is a little beneath you?” Flint sneered.

Hunter sat as far from Flint as possible, sitting lazily as he started to clean his weapon. It was an old habit that he used when he needed to control his temper, it was calming and repetitive.

“Can’t even look at me? Feeling guilty?”

Hunter snorted, “Guilty? I haven’t broken any laws, I haven’t threatened or manipulated a former MP, who now serves as a local deputy. How many times did you dangle the possibility of more calls or a possible visit between Cameron and her friend?”

“Enough times to realize that she’d do anything for that traitorous degenerate. What she sees in that thing I don’t know. I’d love to see her face when she realizes her birth control was replaced. Serves her right for calling me that degenerate’s name. She’s a disgrace to the uniform, letting freaks who shove their disgusting choices in our faces serve openly was one of the biggest mistakes of the previous administration. I look forward to our current president undoing that mistake and the other that allowed degenerates to marry.”

“Actually, it was the supreme court that decided that marriage was a civil right. Any person has the right to enter a legal contract that is colloquially called marriage. They become a joint entity sharing property and finances, they are agreeing to file taxes in a different way than a single person does. If they want to do such a thing and pay taxes that way, then fine let them.”

“You only say that because you are dating a degenerate, same as our embarrassment of a brother.”

“Alex isn’t an embarrassment; he was honorably discharged.” Hunter gave Flint a knowing smirk, “You, on the other hand, I will look forward to the day you’re dishonorably discharged. Our father won’t be able to protect you, he’s looking at a life sentence.”

“You don’t understand! You’re just a SP, you don’t have clearance.”

Ethier who had been letting Flint Manes spew his filth, coughed, “I do. I am a senior commissioned officer who oversees intelligence operations.”

“Then you know! Tell him, Project Shepherd,”

“Was defunded in 2005, I know because I shut it down myself. What I had learned, your father had gone too far. I didn’t realize the extent he had gone but in over 60 years, there had been no further evidence of alien activity or obvious threat. It was a waste of resources, had I realized that there were survivors, I would have intervened then.”

Flint sputtered, “Further?”

“My grandfather watched your grandfather order airmen to murder weaponless refugees. When they surrendered, they ended up being imprisoned for over seventy years where they were treated as brutally as the Jews in Auschwitz.”

“You can’t believe that! They killed Jimmy Valenti’s father!”

“Hector Valenti was a prison guard at Caufield when it was taken over by Project Shepherd and eventually became Sheriff. If he was killed, it was likely because he realized what they were doing was wrong. Your father murdered his best friend and your godfather. He subjected him to to the same inhumane treatment,”

“They aren’t humans! They are invaders, a threat! Threats are to be analyzed and subdued. That’s what Shephard does!”

“That’s what you were told they did.” Hunter scoffed, “You haven’t held one of the survivors in your arms after they wake from a nightmare. You haven’t had to see the person you are coming to care for flinch from your touch and then be ashamed because they are afraid that they are going to be hurt. They mutilated her body because two people tried to stop the abuse, it was as much a punishment to her people as it was to those trying to protect her. You’re a fool, you’re the worst kind of fool because you don’t even realize that you are one. I am glad that mom never lived to see what you and our father did to your own careers.”

“Everything I have ever done was to protect this country! Even from itself!” Flint spat.

“Yet you exceeded your authority, you have gone beyond interrogation to torture and you took those techniques and used them on a former colleague. That is beyond heinous, that was pathologically cruel. I will be recommending a sentence of 5-7 years in solitary, at the end of which you will be dishonorably discharged. You will be transported to Leavenworth within two days. I do not look forward to informing Greg of this…”

“Where is he?” Flint spat.

“Far away where neither you nor your father can reach him. I can only hope that when he learns what you and your father did, that he sides with Alex as Hunter did. Make no mistake, you will be dishonorably discharged after your sentence is completed. I do hope you take a long reflection and come out a wiser man than you are now. Your views are no longer what a majority of your peers share, they value difference and individuality. They accept theirs and each other’s gender and sexual identity. Neither are as black and white as you and your father believe. It is just as possible to be gay and have that be acceptable as it is to be to not interested or driven to be sexual with anyone.

You can be bisexual and prefer, or rather be more compatible with either gender. Some people aren’t naturally monogamous, they prefer to allow themselves to love more than one person. Sex and love aren’t something to be ashamed of… it’s part of life to express those aspects of one’s self in a way that is healthy. I look forward to retaining my role as a supportive male figure for your brother. Just as Hunter intends to continue to be a part of Alex, Lexi and Michael’s lives. It is a shame that you can’t see the truth about that girl, but perhaps, you are just too blinded by hate…”

Hunter holstered his service weapon and followed Ethier out, “If you don’t mind me asking, which do you identify?”

Ethier winked, “I plan to be around a lot, you’re a keen observer. I look forward to your interpretation.”

Hunter was intrigued by the man, Alex had been very lucky to have become a sort of protégé for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the punishments for Flint and Jesse Manes felt fair.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alex met the others at the cabin, if his prosthesis would allow it, he would have skipped.

Hunter had a smug look as well and his lover Laurie was glancing at him in confusion.

Alex pulled sealed legal-size Manila envelopes out of his briefcase and handed them to the person whose name was printed on a white label.

Arturo opened his in confusion and gasped, “What is this?”

Liz glanced over his arm, “Legal status! Alex, how did you do this?”

Alex smirked, “I was told to given a list of aliens with approximate birthdays, it’s not my fault if they failed to be explicit whether they were Atarian or Mexican. Both your parents are legal, those are official citizenship papers and perfectly legal identification cards. For Laurie and Adam, they have birth certificates included as well. I may have similar documents for Max, Isobel and Michael. Mara was kind enough to give me your parents names and I might have humanized the names. You are now free, you are not prisoners or refugees anymore. You are legal citizens. It is the very least we can do for you…”

“What about,” one of the other Atarians asked.

Alex continued, “My father will never be a danger to any of us again, he will be imprisoned for the rest of his life. While I doubt his stay will be as painful as yours was, it was the harshest punishment we could obtain without chancing the wrong person learning the truth. All research has been destroyed. Your medical records are safe, the only people who will ever have access to them are Michael and Kyle, whom you know are trustworthy. I built their office’s cybersecurity myself. I promise that when you no longer need those documents, the files will be permanently deleted.

You are free to explore your new homeland. Mara is welcome to move into Michael’s house. My contact who provided these documents has purchased the land that the crash occurred at. He is more than willing to allow you to make a shrine or memorial to your fallen people. If you chose to, you can make a home there. Every remaining fragment or pod that was collected will be returned. This will not of course undo or make up for what you have endured, but it is a chance at the new beginning you wished for. I am just sorry it is 72 years late…

The survivors were stunned, true freedom? They could safely leave the cabin…

While Eliana had been Hunter’s housekeeper, she had moved back to the apartment above her husband’s café with Rosa.

But Rosa had grown close to Isobel, they were publicly dating and a place of their own was only a matter of time. Liz was spending more nights at Max’s than her parents’ home. Rosa, Liz and Isobel had joined the other Atarians in regular sessions with Mimi for their mental recovery.

Hunter smugly announced that he was hanging up his uniform for good, he was no longer expected at the base. He was going to be paid to spend time with his family…

Michael blurted out, “I'm pregnant!”

Mara's eyes filled with tears, “I was waiting for you to tell us.”

Michael blushed, “I miscarried last year, I didn’t want to say anything in case we would end up disappointed.”

Alex was over the moon, it was safe for their entire extended family to come out of hiding.

Lexi was officially his daughter and registered with DEARS, as the daughter of a disabled veteran, she would have 36 months of covered education costs. She might even get her fees waved…

Unless she followed in his footsteps and chose to wear a uniform of her own, which meant that those benefits weren't needed. He would, of course, support any decision she made in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like how I wrapped up the Jesse-Flint situation. Yay, Michael is pregnant again finally...


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alex may have missed Lexi’s babyhood and early years, but he was pleased to be sitting with their extended family to watch her graduate High School.

She planned to be a pilot and be the first Manes in space. She wanted to see the stars in a similar way her Atarian grandmother Mara had.

Alex had taught Lexi how to fly when she was sixteen and she had been obsessed with traveling through space for years.

He looked forward to seeing what choices Shiloh, Theo and Zane made. Shiloh had been a much-celebrated birth, the second granddaughter of Queen Mother Mara. A year later, Michael conceived again and this time they had twin boys Theodore and Zane. Shiloh was six now, while her brothers were five. They would both be in elementary this fall, while Lexi went off to the Air Force Academy.

Isobel was beaming at her beloved goddaughter; their family had grown immensely. Isobel was happily married to Rosa and they had two beautiful daughters together. Their oldest was four, Rowena Garnet Ortecho-Evans. She was carried by Rosa and Max had provided the contribution needed to allow her to conceive. Rowena for their mutual Hogwarts house and Garnet because after being introduced to Steven Universe, they both identified and recognized they were stronger together and aspects of Garnet were in each other. Rosa had Ruby’s courage and wayward tongue, while Isobel had Sapphire’s cool beauty and natural shyness when it came to interacting with others. Their youngest Luna Amara was two, she was biologically Kyle and Isobel’s, but legally she was Rosa and Isobel’s. Luna was chosen due to her being a mutual favorite character, while Amara was a joint tribute to honor both adopted grandmothers.

Max and Liz’s sons Zach and Rafe were about the same age. Their eldest Zachariel Artús was named in honor of Michael and Arturo. Artús was the Catalan version of Arthur, Catalan was a Spanish province and Liz adored her papa. Their youngest was Raphael Arran, whose first name was also chosen in honor of Michael and his middle name was chosen to honor Aaron as well.

Hunter and Laurie had similarly aged daughters as well; Cassandra Erin and Artemesia Lily. Artemesia was a tribute to her dad since it related to Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Erin was chosen for her paternal grandmother Catherine.

Kyle had four biological children but only two of them were legal; Jaime Alexis Valenti, who was practically the same age as Shiloh, Rowena, Zach and Cassie, while Mahieu Ariel Valenti was to be in the same year as Artemesia, Luna, Rafe, Theo and Zane. Jaime was named for his grandfathers’ James and Aaron. Mahieu Ariel Valenti, had an ‘m' name like Maria's and their middle name was meant to honor Alex and Michael, the family called him ‘Matt’.

There was one other Caufield rescue approximately their age, he went by Trevor. A name that was given to him by Jimmy and Mimi. He was biologically male like Max and while he liked sex, he wasn’t much of a talker. Once Maria recovered from the shock of being a quarter alien and getting her mother back, she had slowly acclimated to spending her time with the rescues and trying to help them find an identity to present to the world. She helped Isobel find their style…

Trevor was Maria’s long-term boyfriend and a dad to her daughter, Miranda Jasmine Deluca. She was Kyle’s biological child. But by the time Maria realized she was pregnant; Kyle was pretty serious with Noah and she didn’t want to upset that dynamic at the time. For a doctor, Kyle had been a bit obvious and had no idea until after Mimi returned that he had a child. He had been shocked, but he had honestly regretted that night and had tried to be as platonic as possible. He had apologized later, but Maria explained that it had been a bit of fun. She didn’t really do the usual relationship thing anyway, and teased him, if he was the same jerk from high school, she would have kicked him out instead of kissing him.

It felt like a happier future that Alex ever imagined for himself when he was younger, he squeezed Michael’s hand.

Michael smiled at him, they had gotten married just after Shiloh was born, Isobel needed that time to plan a wedding. It was thankfully just family and friends; Mara had gotten a certificate as a marriage officiant. Michael had been thrilled that his birth mother was part of the ceremony, he may have some girl parts, but on Antar, couples were joined rather than the lesser or the female given to the other.

* Flashback *

_Michael approached the chiary, a sort of tent from the right while Alex approached from the left._

_Regardless of Antar bonding celebrations not having a flower girl, a special concession had been made to include the human tradition._

_Mara turned to Maria, Kyle and Liz who had come with Alex, “Who is this man who seeks to join the Imperium?”_

_Kyle spoke first, “Alexander David Manes, a hero. He rescued Michael’s people from captivity and gave them a home. He brought justice to the Atarians and gained legal status for many. He has been a protector and confident to your son. As well as proud, supportive dad to your granddaughter.”_

_Maria spoke of Alex’s aura, her perspective as Alex befriended and slowly fell in love with Michael._

_Liz reluctantly admitted that when Alex started spending time with Michael at school, she had been confused at first. It took her a while to realize that Alex was interested in being more than a friend. But the more time she spent around Michael, Liz had realized that he was a good person no matter where he lived or what others thought of him.”_

_Hunter was part of the ceremony officially, while Greg, their brother who had missed the entire Project Shepherd mess, had arrived as a surprise just before Shiloh was born. Hunter quietly assured them that Alex’s intentions were honorable, that he had been part of the Imperium for a long time due to the intensity of his connection with Michael. As the head of Alex’s family, he believed that Michael needed a consort, he said cheekily, that was supportive and willing to go through fire. His brother was a warrior, a hero to the Antarians as well as the US._

_Max and Isobel spoke of Michael’s quiet but intense nature, that they had sensed a connection between them from the beginning of their memories on earth._

_Isobel had suspected his importance given her instinctive reaction to learning of Michael’s pregnancy with Lexi. She had thought Max their leader but had come to realization that both she and Max were meant to have supportive and even protective roles to Michael. She admitted to a bond with Michael but it had never been a romantic one. She giggled, “In a duel, Alex would best me.”_

_Alex smirked, “Only because no part of me ever wanted to be away from him. Our love anchored me and brought me home.”_

_Michael blushed._

_Mara regally announced, “With imperial authority from Antar and legal from the state of New Mexico, I declare Alex, consort to Michael. They will now be recognized as Michael and Alexander Guerin-Manes, the future leaders of Antarians in exile.”_

_Greg who had Shiloh joined the Evans' in being the first non-wedding party to congratulate them. He had been a bit dubious about the relationship at first but having gotten to know Michael, Lexi and Shiloh, he had accepted it. His undercover assignment had kept him out of their father’s reach for years. Like Hunter, he had been furious at the realization of all the horrible things that their father and grandfather had done._

_The wedding had been held on the site of the crash, a way to connect to both places the Antarians had called home._

_Michael was quietly enjoying the reality of being married to Alex finally. The official proposal had been a long time coming, Alex had asked him when Shiloh was born and of course, he had said yes._

_It was one of the many best days of their lives, they planned to have many more…_

* Flashback ends *

Alex and Michael beamed with obvious and silent pride as their Lexi was introduced as valedictorian.

She gave a speech about embracing differences with love and how every person regardless of their ancestral origin, sexual or gender identity. That everyone was a piece of a beautiful mosaic that made up the inhabitants of Earth. That they were entering adulthood now and it was their duty to themselves and their parents to do their part to make the world a brighter safer place by celebrating their place in that mosaic.

Her Antarian and human family members by blood and love rose and cheered and clapped.

Mara knew that she would be a fine leader of their people but that was decades in the future. The combined healing talents of her people had given the older in appearance a younger appearance, she resembled someone of age with Arturo, Michaela, Ann and Aaron.

She had the benefit of a longer lifespan than a human, but in time, when she was satisfied that her people here on Earth were prospering, she would give up her spirit and finally many earth years, join her own mate and ancestors.

Alex nodded as if sensing her thoughts, nodded and smiled.

Time they both realized was a gift and never to be taken for granted…


End file.
